SuperStars in the House!
by tomboygreengurl
Summary: The girls are in it to win it what would happen whan superstars come stay tune rated t just to be safe my version of baby,im a rockstar disclaimer i own nothing
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I m new at this and plus this is my first story but i just wanted to do this cuz i m bored so i will be writing like i m texting and if u dont understand just review it to me ok? well on with the story ok disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING!**

**BTW fyi i m not a very good speller **

_****__Butch's POV:_

"OMG! WTF! why are we doing a concert in our hometown!and we also have to houst the battle of the band" I shouted.

"I thought it would be fun we hadnt been there in a while"Boomer my younger blonded headed airhead of a brother said

ok to put this straght**(yea i cant even spell straight and i m like in jr high lol)** me,my brothers and our best friend are in the most popular band ever not to be braging or so.

Let me introduce u to everyone

**ok u already now my younger brother Boomer Jojo he is the secong youngest in the family. He is a blonde. He may be soft hearted and cute but he is a total air head. He also loves animals and anything cute literally!His favorite color is blue a dark blue like the ocean that is his eye color.**

**I also have a brother named Brick Jojo. Let me just tell you he is like the opposite of Boomer. He is a red head with a whole lot of brains now dont let his looks fool ya he is a bossy leader that is serious and smart. His red hat is like his treasure u take it from him you wont live. His favorite color is red a bloody kind of red that is the color of his eyes.**

**Last but not least is my youngest brother Blare Jojo. He is like all of hair color is Brown. He can smart like Brick but can also be a dimwitt like Boomer. He is a techno geek. It has its good and bad. for good he can hack alot of stuft and bad is that it is really geeky. His favorite color is purple a dark purple like his eyes.**

**There is also our friend Mitch. His hair color is also brown like Blare. He is our childhood friend. Mitch is so close to us that he is like our bro. His favorite color is orange but his eyes are a carmel color.**

**And dont for get me Butch Jojo. I am like the tougest fighter ever. My hair is midnight black. I love sports. Dont get me mixed up with my brother Boomer I am soo not a sweetheart like Boomer i m rlly rlly favorite color is green not light green like forest green is more like it which is also my eye color.**

**Together we form the band the RoudyRuff Boys or RRB for short. The person who wortethe song would singlead and choose people to play the instaments or nothing at all just dance moves. We all are muscular and well built so we are rlly strong not like a priss. We all wear our signature color or should i say our favorite color at least a bit. We all grew up in New Townsvill before we became famous. Well now we are also judges of the battle of the bands with is hosted in New Townsvill because of my lame brother Boomer. Btw we are all 16.**

Ok enought with the descriptions on with it now. Ok so now me and the band are on our convertable going to the hotel were we will be staying for the battle of the bands.

_Buttercup's POV:_

"Omg! I cant wait for the battle of the bands it could finally be our big break" Squealed my younger sister Bubbles.

"Could you stop squealing I am trying to write a song for the battle of the band" I said.

"Wait you are writing the song let me see" said my oldest sister Blossom.

"Blossom you no the rlue u cant see the music until it's done" said our bff Robin.

" Thank you Robin" I thanked.

Blossom justed rolled her eyes.

My name is Buttercup Utonium. I m in a band called Powerpuff girls or should i say ppg. Let me tell you a little bit about the members in this band.

First of is Blossom. She is a rlly serious smart straight A student. Her red hair is rlly long she usually tied up in a high pony tail with a bow. Her favorite color is pink. Funny u should say that cuz her eyes are also pink. Btw if she snaps u would need to chain her to the bed or else she will kill the whole world in less than one hour. She is the oldest

Second is Bubbles. She is a total girly girl and a baby i mean seriously she sometimes act like a five year old. Her long but not so long blonde hair are usually tied up in two pig tails. she can be a real bitch if u mess with her. It is actually really creepy. Her favorite color an deye color is blue like the sky blue. She is the second youngest.

Next is our bff Robin. She is a really bold girl but when it comes to new people she can be rlly shy. She is a techno nerd. She could hack sumone's account in less than 5 min. She loves getting new technology and learning more about it. She is like a sister to us. her favorite color is orange but her eyes are brown and light brown hair is long and straight and barley tied up.

There is also our youngest sister Bunny. Her brown hair is uaually in a high is like all of us. She is girly and smart but best of all she is a great listener. You could like tell her anything and she wont tell a soul unless you would let her or sumone forces her to. Her favorite color and eye color is purple a very light kind of purple.

Last but not least is me Buttercup. I am a tomboy that loves sports and hate girly stuft. This would be the first time i m singing lead cuz i always have stage fright when there is usually a lot of people around but now blossom is making me sing lead to get over it. I have midnight black hair that is a little bit longer than my shoulders when it is comb which is barley. I m way to lazy to comb it and waste my time. My favorite color is lime green which is also my eye color.

We all have nice curves that boys drool over. We usually get love letters at least five a day when we have schools. Right now it is summer so we wont have to worry about boys chasing us for now. We are all packing up cuz we need to go to coco keys**(which is a real place it is amazing u should visit)**We will be staying there for the battle of the bands. I already finished but i still have to write that song.

Then a limo came to pick us up to go so we said good bye to our parents and left i was still thinking of lyrics when we got out. All of a sudden i hear ear pircing screams i went to see what was going on all i saw was a convertiable coming in.

I asked "why are people screamin"

All of a sudden some Boys went out of the convertiable and everyone screamed loulder.

**So who were those boys coming out stay toon i'll try to make it quick like tomorrow cuz i got no school tomorow if u dont like it tell me and i will fix it.**

**so r and r plzz for the love of puppies! oh yea i am doing dares too.**

**Me: Dares plzz and make it approperate.**

**Buttercup: dont listen to her she us evil**

**Blossom:*smacks her head* oh dont be silly**

**Bubbles: dares it might be fun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys i m going to post this today cuz i m free it's christmas break so i have a lot of free time to spare. I might just continue with this cuz it is rlly fun writing this.**

**A huge thx for Gadget101 for being my first reviewer.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Now on with the story. Btw if u forgot what happened go read the chapter be4 thats y it is there**

* * *

_Buttercup's POV:_

'"EKKKKK!" Screached Bubbles.

"Bubbles are you trying to break my ears!" I shouted.

"Bubbles what are you so excited about" Robin said.

Bubbles squealed "turn around"

We all turned around and then we saw 5 boys coming out of a convertiable.

Then i saw all the girls run up to them with signs that said "marry me" or "I love you"

I gagged at what i say and said "so who are they"

Bubbles stared at me like i m crazy than said "they are the hot new band called the roudyruff boys or rrb for short and they are the judges for the bettle of the bands. They are having a cancert before the battle of the bands and people who are in the battle of the band would be allowed to come and get to perform."

Blossom said "Bubble you r babbling again"

Bubbles babbled "omg i am so srry i dont even know that i am doing it i am so srry GOM-"

I put my handover her mouth before she saids any more.

PPG except Bubbles and me shouted "THANK YOU"

"I am going back to my suite to sleep man i m so tired plus i still have to write the song god i m so dead" I said.

ppg and rrb said "ditto"

ppg stared at them and they stared back and ofcource i have to break it i said "awkward"

"Y aren't you guys squealing or anything" said the one who is wearing the red hat.

Blossom answered "cuz we barley even know you like you guys dont know us."

The one in the blue contered back "well y dont we get to know each other Hey, Im Boomer."

"Hi, Im Bubbles"Bubbles said energeticly.

"Well Im Brick and this is our friend Mitch" said the one in the red hat.

Hey guys and brick you know i canintroduce myself rite? said the guy wearinng orange.

"and i m Blossom and this is our friend Robin" my sister said back.

"ditto" agreed robin.

Then the one that attracted me to stare was the guy in green he looks like a male version of me.

* * *

_Butch's POV:_

I was staring at this girl who looks like a girl version of me.

I then snapped out of my gaze and said "Hey Im Butch"

she then said "Sup! Im Buttcup but dont the name fool ya"

"So how about we all hang out for the day today we're all free" said Boomer.

"sure rite guys" giggled Bubbles man that girl is like Boomer

"sure" said everyone besides Buttercup.

"no thx i m so tired and i m going to the suite" she said before she attempted to walk off that is when Bubbles caught up with her and did these puppydog eyes that Boomer does to get us to do sumthing

"Bwuttercup Pwetty Pwlease" said Bubbles.

"Ugg Fine just stop staring at me like that" said Buttercup

"come on I know a place we should go" I said as i dragged Buttercup with me.

* * *

_Bubble's POV:_

That is when Buttercup got dragged of by Butch.

I said "should we follow then"

We all stared at each other than said "naaa"

"Hey Bubbles wanna go to this pool with me" Boomer asked.

"sure I'll meet you there when I go and change ok" I asked.

"ok cya soon" Then he walked to his suite.

"ok i m leaving you (points to blossom) with him(points at Brick) ok" I asked

"sure" Blossom answered then i left to go get changeand meet Boomer at the Pool.

* * *

_Blossom's POV: _

"ok so where do you have in mind of going" Brick asked

" I think i might want to go to the library but i dont no where." I stated.

" i'll show you i have been there a lot of times come on"He said.

"ok cya Bunny, Robin" i said as i followed Brick.

* * *

_Bunny's POV:_

"So what are you interested in?" asked Blare.

"Huh?.. Oh i like technolgy i know geeky rite?" aked Bunny.

"no i like technolgy too i have an apple mac and lots more technolgy wanna see?" asked Blare.

"wow we are so alike ok" answered Bunny.

I started running than i ran back and said "wait which way is your suite again"

"the oppisite way ur going" laughes Blare.

"COME ON" I started to drag Blare along with me.

* * *

_Robin's POV:_

"ok wat just happened" I asked.

"I think all of my friends and your friends got dragged away" answered Mitch.

"I know that" I contered back.

"Sure" he said sarcasticly.

"oh I heard there is a beach here do you know where it is i wanna go" I asked

He said"sure i'll take you there just go change into your bathing suit and i'll meet you down here."

"kk thx" I thanked.

"no problem hey you wanna race to see who can make it faster"he asked

"U bet" I answered

Then we each went our seperate ways to go change.

* * *

**Ok next chapter would be about their dates.**

**Butch: Hey it is not a date*Blushing***

**Me: the blushing huh huh?**

**Buttercup:*walks in* hey guy..*stares at Butch* y r u red?**

**Me: cuz he li-*gets my mouth covered by Butch***

**Butch: umm i ate sumthing spicy?**

**Buttercup:ummm...ok?**

**Me:*bites butches arm***

**Butch: owww Bitch!**

**Me: MWHAHAHA! Ok plzz send me dares i will start doing it when i get a dare so come on people and plzzz r and r**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thz for reviewing man i love you guys btw send me dares i totally want to do it on the guys*smiling evilly***

**Butch: omg she has that look again*scared out of his mind***

**Boomer: RUN!**

**Blossom: SHE IS A DISCLAIMER SHE DOES NOT OWN US OR THE RRB OK BYE AHHHHH!**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV:**

**"where are we going?" i ask.**

**" oh, i was thinking of going to the carnival' butch said.**

**I screamed "no way i always wanted to go but I never got the time"**

**Butch stared at me like i was crazy.**

**"what?" i asked.**

**"oh nothing its just that you treat me like a normak=l person not like some crazy fan girl trying to get me to date them" he answered.**

**"oh yea dont you need a disguise to hide the fact that you're a ruff."**

**"dont worry the whole place is empty we bought that place for just today to people who are our friends and wont run us over" Butch explained.**

**"lol" I said.**

**"come on later you wanna go to the beach" he asked**

**"sure but i dont have my swim suit" I said sadly.**

**"dont worry i got that covered" He explained.**

**"thx now come on i wanna go to the carnival so badly now" I shouted and started running.**

**Butch started laughing and chased me.**

**We were standing in front of the carnival i shouted to a breathing Butch "come on"**

**he said back you know we have all day rite?**

**"umm no we dont you said we would be going to the beach later" I sashaed back**

**"ok come on lets go to the haunted house" he said**

**Believe it or not i get scared easily and always hated the haunted house but i wouldnt admit it to anyone.**

**"ummm...o-ok" I shuddered.**

**"r u scared" he asked**

**"No way in the name of mama lougi" I shouted**

**"then come on then" he said as he dragged me to the haunted house.**

**I hesited before i went all of a sudden a sceleton(cant spell) poped up in frount of me **

**I screamed and grabbed onto the person next to me it was Butch.**

* * *

**Butch's Pov:**

**So me and BC were walking sitting on the ride as we went in all of a sudden a sceleton pop up in frount if us and BC screamed and i was supprised i thought that this girl is a strong and though person.**

**She wouldnt let go of me and she closed her eyes and said "it is not real it is not real" the whole entire time.**

**When we got off i said "BC r u okay You seem shacky"**

**"I m so srry its just that ...I get scared easily" she said the last part so quietly that i barley heard it.**

**I dicided to tease her and said "wow who would have thought that the thoughest girl would be a scardy cat" who would have thought that it was a totally bad move.**

**BC started to scream and try to tackle me but i was faster than her and douge that and caught her before she fell to the ground**

**BC said"thxs but dont tell anyone that was my life time secret"**

**"OK OK GEEZ"I shouted.**

**"you wanna go to the beach now." I asked**

**She quietly nodded**

**"come on"I said calmly cuz she was still shacking and now she wont let go of me **

**I thought that was cute that she was acting like a small puppy that got scared. My face started to turn red and i heated up.**

**"Butch are you okay ur all red" touches my forehead and i turn even redder man i bet ya i cant get even redder.**

**"yea im alright lets go to the beach"i said as i grabbed her and starts going to the beach.**

**"but what about my swimsuit" she asked**

**"dont worry we're going to this privite beach with privite dressers." I answered.**

**BC's eyes grew bigger and she froze and wont move so i carried her bridal style and started to go to the beach.**

* * *

**Bubble's POV:**

**When i finished putting on my 2 peice blue swim suit that have white bubbles on it with a swirt i threw on a blue and white pocka dot dress and my blue flats and ran out the door to the lobby.I saw that Boomer was already there with his plain dark blue swim shorts.**

**"Hey Bubble ready to go yet"He asked**

**"Yea but dont you need to hide because there might be fans there?" I asked**

**"dont worry this hotel is bought so only the people in the battle of the band and the judges can come in" He answered/explained then he dragged me to the outside pool.**

**I tied my hair into a high pony tale as i finished Boomer pushed me into the pool.**

* * *

**Boomer's POV:**

**I decided to have some fun so i decide to push her into the water so i did.**

**"AHHHH!" she screamed.**

**I jumped into the water just in case cuz i didnt know if she could swim or not but she did and floated to the surface.**

**she yelled "Boomer" as she poped out of the water.**

**I started laughing and said"come on race you to the other end"**

**"you're on" Bubbles giggled. man her laugh was so cute and i didnt know it was the heat or her that made my face heat up.**

**I raced to the other end with her and to my surprise she is a really good swimmer and she beat me!**

**"wow" i said"how could you swimm the fast"**

**She answered"my sister taught me"**

**"let me guess it was Buttercup rite? I asked**

**"yea how did you know"She asked**

**"My brother Butch is rlly good at swimming and they r so alike stubborn and atheletic"I answered "hey you wanna go to the beach later our privite beach dont worry about the swim suit we got privite dressers and everything"**

**"ok" she giggled "y not go now?"**

**"sure i guess but dont we need to dry up frist"I asked"ok how about we go dry ourselves up then we come down to the lobby and head to the beach"**

**"kk meet you there bye bye"she said**

**"cya soon" I waved.**

* * *

**Blossom's POV:**

**"wow" that was all i could say as this library was huge but empty.**

**"i know it is such a good thing that it is empty today" he said as we walked in**

**" so what's your favorite book Brick" I asked.**

**"I say Harry Potter" He answered.**

**I was surprised by that and said "no way me 2"**

**"lets play a game lets see who can find the first harry potter book in this whole library without help from anything there is only one of it in this whole library" he challenge.**

**"its on winner earns a kiss on the cheeck" i said without thinking and turned red at saying that and i hid me face to not be seen blushing.**

* * *

**Brick's Pov:**

**I blushed at what she said than said "okay lets get this started then"**

**We both ran in many directions trying to find that book. I saw her ran past me at full power and i was surprised at how fast she could go but then she turned and rest a bit on a chair then go up and ran again. well she can run fast but use up her energey fast.**

**I started running then i saw the book i grabbed it and yelled "hey blossom i found it you owe me a kiss" **

**I heard a faint "coming" from what sounded like from the 3rd floor. I saw her coming down the stairchase and what do you know she came from the 3rd floor.**

**She came up to be a gave me a little pck on the cheeck.**

**I made a quick blush and hid my face with my hair and said "hey wanna go to the beach"**

**She asked "but i dont have my swim suit rite now"**

**"that's okay we got priviate dressers there plus its a privite beach for our band only and if we invited some people"**

**"okay lets go then" she said as we both walked out the door and started to go to the beach.**

* * *

**Me: okay next up is the purples and the orange pair i gave a little fluff there for ya all.**

**Buttercup: okay are we doing dares**

**Me: oh yea i almost forgot thx buttercup**

**everyone except me and buttercup: BUTTERCUP!**

**Buttercup: *muttering curces under her breath.**

**Me: o well so sad lucky for you people i never got any yet so i wont be doing it until next time**

**everyone except me: yaa hoo**

**Me: If i dont get any next time we would be playing truth or dare any ways i wont be making these everyday now cuz i have school starting up again the day after tomorrow **

**Thank you for reviewing as you guys might already know this is my version of Baby, Im a rockstar so yea BYE BYE and plzz r & r Bubbles!**

**Bubble:*put on puppy dog eyes* Pwetty Pwezze With a Cwherry on the Twop**

**Me: well bye bye and plzzz r&r**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear lazy,**

**i m srry about the text language and stuft and plzz bare with it cuz this is how i work and if i cant then i freak out i dont care if i m professional or not cuz its a story i am doing for fun not for boredom. I suck at writing so i suck at grammer and stuft plus dude u need to chill out no offense but if i dont type like this i cant make these I M ONLY IN 6TH GRADE RITE NOW SO I DONT CARE ABOUT BEING PROFESSIONAL AGAIN!** **NO OFFENSE AND NONE TAKEN FROM WHAT YOU SAID. and i m only not gonna stop texting writing cuz i m evil. MWHAHAHA and btw when blossom gets mad she could scare people its acutally her personallity but buttercup is natuarly like that ok?**

**TO MY REVIEWERS,**

**I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU. YOU GUYS MAKE ME HAPPY AND WHEN IM HAPPY I MAKE MORE STORIES ESPECIALLY FROM SCHOOL. OK THANK YOU FOR YOU GUYS GIVING ME DARES IM GONNA USE MOST OF THEM AT LEAST 1 FORM ONE PERSON.**

**NOTE FROM AUTHOR,**

**SRRY I COULDNT POST LAST NIGHT I GOT DRAGGED OUT OF MY COZY ROOM ON MY LAST DAY OF VACATION AND COULDNT POST SO RLLY RLLY SRRY. BTW I M RLLY LAZY SO I LIKE TO TAKE SHORTCUTS TO EVERYTHING.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

**Robin's POV:**

**I was running down the halls trying to find his room he said that his room was in room 633.**

**"AHA found ya" i said to the room with the number 633 on it.**

**I then yelled "HURRY UP MITCH!"**

**Then all of a sudden he popped rite in frount of me and that scared the hell out of me.**

**"omg give me a heart attack would ya" I said after i jumped**

**"srry srry" he laughed**

**"come on come on open the door" I begged**

**"alright alright i will just give me a sec" He said**

* * *

**Mitch's POV:**

**she looks so damn cute when she begs. I got out my keys and opened the door revealing a room that looks like a house with a kitchen, a living room, and 5 bedrooms.**

**She shouted "this place is so damn awesome."**

**i was confuzed so i asked "its the same as all the other room did you even went in your room?"**

**"I didnt get a chance to the driver brought our stuft to our room and i think the only one who actually been in ther is Bubble because she had to go change into the swimsuit." she explained.**

**we both walked to my room that is well lets just say orange.**

**"OMFG is that the new iphone 5 and is that the dj box(i dont know what it is ok?)!" she yelled **

**"yea you can try it if you wanna." i said**

**"yes!"then she ran to the iphone and check the apps on it then she checked the songs.**

**I was looking over to what song she was going to put then she got up and put a disc in and started to play around with the dj box. I just stared at her thinking "wow i have never met sumone who can rock the dj box in just 5 seconds!"**

**I said "wow ur good"**

**she giggled and said thx and gave me a quick kiss on the cheeck which make me blush. Robin then said "come on lets head to the beach."**

**After she said that she took off and i had to run to catch up to her when i did i said "would you mind at least waiting for me next time"**

**She giggled and said "ok but i still need my swimsuit"**

**"dont worry there is a dresser there so you wont need it" i explained.**

**"yahoo now i wont have to run to the room" she said "come on the others are going to the beach too i think Bunny and Blare are already there"**

* * *

**Bunny's POV:**

**"just keep going straight until you see the cabin that said girl dresser room" Blare explained when we came to the beach and i need to change into the swimsuit they had there.**

**I followed his directions and what do you know he was right at least he didnt lead me to cliff!**

**I walked into the cabin and say a women with blond sandy hair there.**

**she said "oh you must be bunny am i rite? the boys told me that you would be here "**

**I nodded my head. wow she just answered my question.**

**"btw i m Sammatha but you could just call me Sam i am going to be the dresser of the day for you girls." she told me**

**"wait what do you mean by girls?" i asked confused.**

**"your sisters will be coming later now lets get you ready" she told me.**

**"ok"i answered.**

**When i finished changing i had on a purple 2 peice no strap swimsuit on with a blose and shorts on top of it i was also wearing purple flip flops with white strips on them.**

**"when i finished she let my hair go from my usual pony tale and said " you're done you may go now"**

**so i just went out and said "thanks"**

**I saw that Blare was waiting outside for me he was only wearing purple swim trunks and purple flipflops. He looked so hot. wait what the hell am i saying i m Bunny for pete sake i m not boy crazy but he looks so hot man y am i fightinng with myself.**

**I suddenly turned red without noticing it.**

* * *

**Blare's POV:**

**When Bunny just came out she looks so hot and i couldnt help but stare.**

**She then turned red and said "y r u staring at me like that"**

**I just denied it "i did not"**

**She said back "yes you did"**

**"no i didnt"**

**"yes you did"**

**"no"**

**"yes"**

**"NO"**

**"YES"**

**I said back "oh forget it" It was pretty stupid fighting over if i was staring or not.**

**"ok, it is pretty stupid fighting over if you were staring at me or not" she giggled.**

**Wait did she just read my mind omg**

**"come on lets swim race ya winner gets watever they want" she challenge.**

**I accepted.**

**We raced all the way to the rocks and i won.**

**"ok since i won you have to give me a kiss" i said without knowing what i just said**

**"fine since you did win" she said as she gave me a peck on the cheek "come on i got a message saying that the guys r coming to the beach rite now lets go meet them"**

**"then what r we standing here for come on" I said**

**Then we both went back to were the cabins were and waited for the gang to come.**

* * *

**Me: ok it's time for dares i would like to thank sumone i dont know cuz it said Guest and misty59 for giving me sume dares.**

**Blossom: aww come on **

**Buttercup: i was hoping she dosent get any.**

**Me: well if i dont get any then i would have to make them up more evily then what they said**

**Bubble: forget what Blossom and Buttercup said thank you so much for the dares. *scared***

**Me: well ok? well the oranges and the purples are safe for today.**

**Orange and purple: YES! THANK YOU SOO MUCH.**

**the rest: aww shit**

**Me: ok first up would be ... Boomer! **

**Boomer: dang**

**Me: ok you have to ask 5 people directions to the hotel**

**Boomer: shoot then people would know where me and the gang are staying**

**Me: thats the point now go.**

**Boomer goes up to five people then a huge crowd came and chased him.**

**Boomer:I hate you**

**Me: i love you too ok next would be for... Butch go ride around the park 5 times if you make it back you get an x box**

**Butch: Yes **

**Butch goes around the park five times so fast that no one sees him**

**Me: aww fuck that here *hands him his new x box* ok next would be pairs now first up would be blossom and brick.**

**Reds: shit**

** Me: you would do start it next time cuz i m tired and i have to think of more evil dares of you people wont send me.**

**Everyone: plzz send be4 she tortures us *puppy dog eyes.**

**Me: oh yea and plzz review *puppy dog eyes***

**everyone:*puppy dog eyes* Pwetty pweeze r and r pweezeeeeee!**

**Me: oh yea forgot disclaimer Butch go do it *gives me a glare***

**Butch: ok ok just stop staring at me like that this girl does not own anything ok? now can we go **

**Me: yes you can go well bye bye till next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys when i m free then i could write but if i m not i cant ok?**

**Btw is i do the wrong personaities i m srry but i like it better this way.**

**Oh yea Lazy if you still read this i tryed to stop the text writing so yea**

**Well disclaimer i owned nothing well on with it o yea good hint its beach party time**

* * *

Buttercup's POV:

Me and Butch found the rest of the gang except Bunny and Blare cuz they r already there

we were all walking to the beach and hinding from fangirls

when we finally made it i yelled "FINALLY!"

We met up with Bunny and Blare when we got there

Butch just laughed and grabbed my hand and i turned red i just hoped my sisters dont notice.

* * *

Bubble's POV:

OMG! did Buttercup just let me grabbed her hand and she blushed!

I turned to Blossom who had the same look on her face.

"Girl talk guys"I said. The boys all nod as we left to have a little chat.

"OMG did you just see that" I asked excitily

"heck ya" said Robin

"OHH LA LA" said Bunny

"ha who would ever know that Buttercup would actually like sumone" Blossom said

* * *

Blossom's POV:

I still cant believe that Buttercup has a crush

"hey lets go talk to her later when we are back in our rooms btw we never been to our room had we" i said

"yea ikr" said Bunny

"so am i the only one who actually been to that room" said Bubbles.

"come on lets get back with the rest of the gang" Robin said

Lets just hope my sisters dont find out that i have a crush on Brick.

* * *

Boomer's POV:

"Hey guys do you know what the girls are talking about" i asked

"NO CLUE" said Brick and Blare at the same time

"hey the girls are coming back" said Mitch.

"so you guys changed already" Robin asked.

"Yea so go change the changin room is just your right Bunny why dont you go show them" Blare said.

"okay" i sang

* * *

Bunny's POV:

We found the cabin that i changed in and saw Sammatha.

"Hey sammatha" I said "my sisters are here now"

"great we must hurry my break starts in a few minutes." said Sammatha

Everyone except me changed they all have the same outfit as me but their own color.

We all walked out to find the biys with iceys in their hands!

Blare handed me a Purple cone.

The boys gave their counterparts as i would call them cuz they are very alike gave them their signature color iceys

* * *

Robin's POV:

"hey i hear Music" i called out of the blue

everyone stopped talking and started to listen hey yea i hear music too.

"srry that is coming from my ipod" said Mitch.

We all laughed

I went over to him took out his earbuds and unplugged the cord so we can all hear it too.

the song that was playing was "what time is it" from high school musical.

Everyone shouted "hey i know this song"then everyone started to dance around with the music.

We all still dont know where Buttercup and Butch are. well i guess she got changed early.

* * *

Mitch's POV:

We were all dancing when i suddenly relise that Butch and Buttercup was missing from the gang oh well they'll show up sooner or later.

I grabbed Robin and started to partner dance with her while everone was going "go Mitch go robin go mitch go robin" like a chant

Bricks POV:

After Mitch and Robin's show it was my turn so i grabbed Blossom and pulled her to the middle of the group.

Blossom started to dance by herself then stopped at me like she was challenging me so i took it and started dancing back then we danced together.

It was so much fun.

the girls were rooting for Blossom and the boys were rooting for me when we danced together Everone started cheering for the both of us well i guess now it's Blare's turn

* * *

Blare's POV:

Well i guess it's my turn now.

Bunny and i walked into the middle and started to do a hip hop dance.

We did black flips and stunts like that. Wow i did not see that one coming who would have known she could be that flexiable

We yelled out to Boomer and Bubbles who were next "BEAT THAT"

* * *

Boomer's POV:

"Come on lets chow them what we got and i took Bubble out to the middle of the crowd and we started to dance. Bubbles was pretending to be a supe model and posed as she did i pretended to take pictures of her then she climbed on me and did a hand stand.

She fell of and fell into my arms.

Omg that was awesome and wow she is as light as a feather.

I thought that girls were suppose to be heavy cause some people are like so heavy.

She wispered to me "wow ur strong"

"thx" i smiled and said back.

* * *

Blossom's POV:

"hey you guys wanna come to our room to hand out" I asked

then all of a sudden Buttercup and Butch popped up it scared us the life out of us.

Buttercup said "i dont rlly mind"

Butch said "hey race you there lozers buy pizza for the rest.

and with that we all left

* * *

**Me: Dare time! Thanks for all the dares you guys gave me**

**Blossom: oh shoot!**

**Brick: I know how you feel we're first today.**

**Me: ok Blossom Brick go switch clothes for the day ooo bad for you today Brick you have to wear a dress**

**Brick: oh fuck no**

**Me:*get out knife* go or die**

**Brick:*scrared*ok ok**

**Me: while we wait next would be for ... the Blues dont worry it's an easy one. go ask people for directions in chickmunk.**

**Blues: yaa thats an easy one.**

**They went and asked in chickmunks and left 5 people confuzed.**

**Me: ok Butch and Buttercup ur next go race arount the town five times winner gets an x box 360!**

**They raced 5 times before i had the chance to see them leave.**

**Me: well i guess its a tie here hands both of them 2 x box**

**Me: well i gtg its very late and my friend is driving me crazy ok plzz review and Butch and Buttercup would play the game 7 mins in heaven.**

**Greens:*shocked* wait what!**

**Me: you heared me review and a game of 7 min in heaven maybe the blues and greens too if i get a lot. well bye bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys i m so sorry for not updating i had way too much hw i m even doing hw while writing this but i felt bad that i didnt write and all you people have been so nice to me so i decided what the heck. I will be staying an all nighter to do my hw. Plus i couldnt update earlier today cause some girl went to the boys bathroom and smoked which caused a fire at the ed of the day and i got home very late.**

**Ok on with the story btw DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV:**

**Ha me and Butch made it first and then came Robin and Mitch then Bunny and Blare then Blossom and Brick and Last place was Bubbles and Boomer.**

**YaaaHooo PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA**

**"yahoo the blues pay for pizza" I said as i ran into the room of the hotel we r staying at.**

**"ok ok ill go get the phone" said Bubbles**

**"ill go get my wallet" said Boomer**

**"hey lets play a game" suggested Robin**

**"best idea all day" Blossom said.**

**Bubbles came into the room and yelled "IT IS MY TURN TO CHOOSE THE GAME SO WE'RE PLAYING DANCE REVOLUTION 3"**

**"aww fuck no i hate that game" I complained.**

**everyone "too bad we all hate it too."**

**Blossom said "you know what happenens when you get on Bubbles bad side."**

**"I know i could still feel those Bite marks and still have that scar" me and robin said at the same time.**

**Everyone started to laugh.**

**Butch yelled "k whos going first?"**

**"ME ME ME ME ME" squealed Bubbles **

**I swear to god my ears are going to bleed if she doesnt shut up!**

**"hey how about a competion who ever gets the highest score would be the first to eat breakfeast and the loser has to cook it k?" asked Boomer**

**"OK-AY!" everyone yelled**

**"so i guess first up is Bubbles" Mitch said**

**"yup, wait what about our clothes we're sleeping over here right?" said a confuzed Blare**

**"oh yea the luggage man is going to come in 30 minutes"said whoops Brick**

**"yea yea yea come on lets just get this over with" complained Robin.**

**"yea" agreed Bunny**

**"OK" Bubbles giggled and put on the disc, opened the player and started the game she went to easy level and danced to Bubbly bubbles pop (i dont know ok?) she got a score of 450 Because she went on easy mode.**

**"so whos next" said Butch**

**"Boomer" Everyone said except Boomer**

** "...wait what?!" said Boomer who was in la la land**

**Butch's POV: **

**Haha Boomers next ha lets see how he does.**

**Boomer opened the song payphone by maroon 5 he dance to every beat and rhythm but he was on easy mode too easy mode does not give you a high average so yea.**

**When he was done he got an average of 500**

**"ok next would be bunny" announced Brick**

**"aww shoot" Bunny exclaimed.**

* * *

**I m so srry for in being so short i'll make it up sooner or later but i cant write anymore cause i have to go to sleep no truth or dares today**

**btw r & r for them to do the 7 mins in heaven thing which i m think for everyone to do **

**Everyone: shoot!**

**Me: MWHAHAHA**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I m so srry for not updating my teachers have got to learn not to give so much hw. I wanted to post yesterday but i didnt get to finish my hw until 12 so yea. Btw this is ABOUT BUTTERCUP"S SECRET AND WHERE BUTCH AND HER WENT BEFORE.**

**Btw I need more dares people and reviews. when i get reviews i m happy and when i m happy i make more stories.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**KK ON WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV:**

**Ok now it's time for me to go dance i hope i win.**

**but before that like 30 minutes before the girls pulled me aside and we had a "girl talk"**

******30 mins ago******

**i got pulled away by Bubbbles **

**"hey wat gives -" i started**

**"oh shut up just answer this" Bubbles said in her romance mode which creeps me out**

**"o-o-o-ok" i said scared**

**then all of a sudden the rest of the girls showed up what gives !**

**"ok answer this where did you go with butch and what did you do" she asked **

**"ooooo that me and butch went to go get ice cream" i said plainly.**

**well me and butch went to get ice cream and ate there butch wanted to try my ice cream which was choco mint and his was vinalla mint i told him to get his own.**

**He suddenly grabbed my ice cream and licked it.**

**I didnt notice that i was blushing and daydreaming before i quickly snapped back to reality.**

**Thank god my sisters didn't notice or else i m so dead.**

******back to time******

**Ok i was about to play then all of a sudden the bell rung.**

**I ran to get it before screaming "PIZZA!"**

**everyone else went to get it too.**

**The pizza guy came in and looked at the reciept not looking up and said "here you are a regular extra cheeze pizza" then he looks up and said in a shocked face "are you BC formal superstar pageant girl"**

**I froze wait how did he know that.**

**"wait yup u r BC is the only girl with lime green eyes" he said wait did he just read my mind.**

**Everyone just started at me wide eyed i quicky said "thx for the pizza bye" and pushed him out the door.**

**I tried to escape by fallowing him outside but Robin caught me and dragged me back and Bunny just closed the door.**

**When i went back in everyone shouted "YOU WERE A PAGEANT GIRL"**

**"no...yes...maybe ok fine i did when i was 5 my mom wanted me to be girler so she made me do it Btw i think i have to do a pageant today."i answered.**

**"well that explains the thousands of crowns and trophies in your room" Blossom stated**

**"yes wait when did i let you into me room" i stated**

**"... O.O" Bubbles and Blossom said.**

**Everyone just started at me and Butch broke the silence "wait what do you mean you have a pageant today?"**

**"ok i have a pageant today because my mom just called me and i have to do a pageant show downstairs later" i explained**

**"wait hold on a min did you say the one downstairs" Mitch asked and i only nodded.**

**"hey we're going to host that competion" Blare said.**

**"well me and the girls were going to do and see it later but i guess we're helping Buttercup get ready" squealed Bubbles.**

**"oh hell no Bubbles last time you gave me a makeover all the guys chased me for 24 hours straight and all the girls also tried to chase me but to only kill me" I exclaimed.**

**She pouted and yelled "FINE"**

**Then Robin and Bunny's phone rung they answered it blah blah blah you know the routine.**

**Robin said "ugg my mom is making do the pageant too"**

**Bunny said " mine 2"**

**"look at the time we have to go to the pageant now" exclaimed Brick**

**Everyone left to go to the pageant.**

******at the pageant******

**Me, Robin and Bunny went backstage to go get change and get our make up on since this was a glits pageant well Bubbles n Blossom went to their seats to watch us and the boys went to their judge table.**

**I was up first.**

**The host introduced me "this here is the Beauty competion in New Townsville. here comes our first contestent formal Beauty Queen, Buttercup Utonium making her come back since 2001" he clapps**

**I walked out with my hand on my hip and a smile on my face. I was wearing a green white an black dress that looks like its for a prom. I had tons of make up on incluuding green eye shadow.**

**My hair was straighten and turned into a bob. I twirled when i got to the x and started to go back the when i got to the end i turned aroung and kissed my hand and blew it then waved bye bye to the kiss then i went out.**

**While i was doing that the host said "Buttercup likes to play sports and loves the color green. She love and protect her loves ones."**

**I swear to god i just saw Butch blushed and drooled.**

**As i walked down i went to the chnging room to change next is talent.**

* * *

**Robin's POV:**

**Wow Buttercup is awesome at this no dua!**

**O well next is my turn as i was about to go on i heard Bunny and Buttercup said good luck.**

**I walked out after the host said "next up is a new commer named Robin"**

**I walked to the end and posed then i walked back to the end and twirled then came off**

**I was wearing a short cupcake type of dress of course Orange with loads of make up and with orange eye shadow.**

**The host said "Robin here likes to sing and have fun with her friends and family" as I was on the stage.**

**Omg Mitch was drooling while he looked at me that made me blush thank god i had make up on so you would think i was wearing blush.**

**Well next is Bunny's turn hope she does well.**

**I walked back to the dressing room back to where Buttercup is **

**"wow you did great" She stated**

**"Thanks" I gleamed**

**We both stared at the TV and decided when Bunny is back that is when we all get ready for the talent part of this.**

**We watched on TV for Bunny to come on.**

* * *

**Bunny''s POV:**

**OMG OMG OMG i m next ok ok**

**I calmed myself down and hugged Robin as a good job then i heard the host call my name "next up is Bunny Utonium also a new comer as her second Pageant."**

**hey i did a pageant before my mom made me.**

**I walked out in my purple gown that looked like for a wedding. I had on tons of make up I posed when i walked out and then i skipped to the x then turned around walked half way back half way turn and blew a kiss then i went out.**

**I thought i just saw Blare drooled and blushed.**

**I went back to the room to get ready for the next competion.**

**My sister hugged me ans said what a great job i did.**

**We all went to get dressed for the talent part.**

**There were many people doing the pageant so we had alot of time to get ready.**

**Buttercup was wearing a neon green one shoulder top with black short shorts with Neon green converse. I dont know what she is doing.**

**Robin was wearing an orange dress with sashes on it and wore flats. she was going to do a play**

**I wore a pruple spagetti strapped tank top with a white skirt with black tights and high heels hey i was not going to dance i was going to play and instrament.( i think thats how you spell it)**

**Butch Mitch and Blares POV:**

**who knewed they could be that hot and cute**

* * *

**ok well i m done with that to make up for the lateness i made it longer... i think ok dare time**

**Everyone: no way**

**Me: ok last time i remember its seven minute in heaven fir all of ya cuz i feel like in * I went and pushed each pair into their own closet***

**Everyone: hey!**

**Me: *waving* Hey to you all too**

****seven minutes are done****

**Me:*I ripped open the closet door to see Butch and Buttercup kissing so hard that they were sweating Buttecups leg was up like in a tango pose* ok time up love birds **

**Greens: *Blushing* **

**Me: help me get everyone out. *they helped me out probably cuz i was holding a knife and a gun they ripped open the purple and i opened the blues. the blues came out blushing while the Purple came out half dressed WTF* WTF Bunny Blare why r u half dressed**

**Purple: it was hot in there**

**Blues: no it wasnt**

**Bunny: shut up *blushing so hard***

**Me: ok? y loared did i asked? *i ripped opened the Oranges and reds closet they were kissing and didnt see me open that so i go out a gun and shot it in the air killing a bird at doing so.***

**Bubble: poor birdie**

**Boomer:*glaring at me***

**Me: what it is not dead this gun is not real this is the real gun *taking out a sniper***

**Reds and Orange: *half scared and half blushing***

**Me: well next dare is for ... Buttercup go put on a dress.**

**Buttercup: oh hell no ther is not well i m getting in a dress and blah blah blah blah blah**

**Bubbles: yahoo! *gets up and drags Buttercup into the changing room***

**Buttercup:ahhh no no no no no help me!**

**Me: hey Brick still like the skirt**

**Brick: s-s-shut up *embarressed***

**Bubbles: here comes Buttercup**

**Buttercup:*behind the closet* i m not coming out!**

**Bubbles: GET OUT NOW *drags Buttercup out***

**everyone: O.O omfg **

**Buttercup was wearing a short cupcake dress. she looked like the girl in the dress in ppgz in episode 44**

**Buttercup:*red* I look like a total girly girl **

**Butch: aww you look so cute**

**Buttercup: ok i m changing back Bye**

**Me: oh well bye bye plzz review and give me some ideas and dares for the one after the next one cuz i know what to do for that one and how could i put in some drama in there?**

**BYE BYE AND PLZZ R AND R**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys i m so srry for not updating i had way too much hw to do oh yea i hadnt been getting anymore reviews lately ok so now when i get 30 reviews then i would post**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV:**

**Oh shit y in the hell is Princess here.**

**I watched Princess go on stage.**

**She got booed but then she said "I'll give you $100,000 for you all to make me win"**

**I was shocked she is bribing them that is so not fair the boys seemed disgusted by that.**

**"now its time for the talent show first up is the dance diva who is doing a different talent this year it Buttercup!" the host said.**

**OMFG! its my turn now.**

**I wore a green dress with shorts and tank top underneath with converse on.**

**Hey who said a girl cant wear her converse with a dress.**

**I walked out and the crowd roared.I smiled at this "hey guys this time I'll be singing and dancing instead of dancing this time.**

* * *

**Butch's POV:**

**OMFG this is going to be the frist time anyone is going to hear Buttercup sing.**

**She started to sing **

**(This is all Buttercup)**

**Happy Synthesizer **

**Original / Romaji Lyrics**

**English Translation**

**happii shinsesaiza kimi no mune no oku made  
todoku youna merodei kanaderuyo**

**Happy synthesizer I'll play a melody  
That will almost reach the inside your chest**

**hakanaku chitta awai kataomoi  
waraibanashi dane ima tonareba  
miru mono subete kagayaite mieta  
ano hibi ga kirei ni waratteruyo**

**Scattered faint one-sided love  
It's a funny story, now that I think about  
Everything seemed to shine so brightly  
Those days are smiling clearly**

**gaman suru koto dake oboe nakyaikenaino?  
"otona ninatte choudaine?" naranakute iiyo  
shiranai koto bakari shira nainante ie nakute  
"taihen o niai de" usotsuite gomenne**

**Do I have to remember only holding back?  
"Would you become an adult? you don't have to do that  
I didn't know anything, but I couldn't say I didn't know  
"It suits you very well" I'm sorry I lied**

**happii shinsesaiza kimi no mune no oku made  
todoku youna merodei kanaderuyo  
tsumaranai "tatemae" ya ya na koto zenbu  
keshite agerukara kono oto de**

**Happy synthesizer I'll play a melody  
That will almost reach inside your chest  
Boring "obligation" or all the things you hate  
I'll erase them with this sound**

**nanno torie mo nai boku ni tada hitotsu  
sukoshi dakedo dekiru koto  
kokoro odoraseru kazaranai kotoba  
denshion de tsutaeruyo**

**There's one small thing  
That this useless me can do  
Plain words that can make your heart beat  
I'll deliver them to you through electronic sounds**

**suki ninaru koto rikutsu nankajanakute  
"kojitsuke" nante iranainjanai?  
jidai noseito akirametara sokomade  
fumidasa nakucha nanimo hajimaranai**

**Liking someone is not an excuse  
We don't need "stubbornness", right?  
If you blame it on the era and give up, that's the end  
If you don't step forward, nothing starts**

**"gomenne yoruosokuneru to korodattadesho?"  
"odoroita watashi mo kakeyoutoshiteta"  
kokoro no uragawa wo kusugurareteru youna  
hikareau futari ni shiawasena oto wo**

**"Sorry, it's so late... You were sleeping, right?"  
"I'm surprised! I was going to call too"  
Like it's about to touch the heart's backside  
The happy sound of two attracted people **

**happii shinsesaiza horane tanoshi kunaruyo  
namida nuguu merodei kanaderuyo  
tsuyogaranakutatte iinjanai? betsuni  
jibun ni sunao ninarebaii**

**Happy synthesizer look, things will get better  
I'll play a inspirational melody  
You don't have to pretend to be strong, okay?  
Just be true to yourself**

**nanno torie mo nai boku ni tada hitotsu  
sukoshi dakedo dekiru koto  
chotto tereruyouna tanjunna kimochi  
denshion de tsutaeruyo**

**There's one small thing  
That this useless me can do  
A little shy but a simple mind  
I'll deliver it to you through electronic sounds**

**happii shinsesaiza kimi no mune no oku made  
todoku youna merodei kanaderuyo  
tsumaranai "tatemae" ya ya na koto zenbu  
keshite agerukara kono oto de**

**Happy synthesizer I'll play a melody  
That will almost reach the inside your chest  
Boring "obligation" or all the things you hate  
I'll erase them with this sound**

**nanno torie mo nai boku ni tada hitotsu  
sukoshi dakedo dekiru koto  
kokoro odora serukazaranai kotoba  
denshion de tsutaeruyo**

**There's one small thing  
That this useless me can do  
Plain words that can make your heart beat  
I'll deliver them to you through electronic sounds**

**happii shinsesaiza horane tanoshi kunaruyo  
namida nuguu merodei kanaderuyo  
tsuyogaranakutatte iinjanai? betsuni  
jibun ni sunao ninarebaii**

**Happy synthesizer look, things will get better  
I'll play a inspirational melody  
You don't have to pretend to be strong, okay?  
Just be true to yourself**

**nanno torie mo nai boku ni tada hitotsu  
sukoshi dakedo dekiru koto  
chotto tereruyouna tanjunna kimochi  
denshion de tsutaeruyo**

**There's one small thing  
That this useless me can do  
A little shy but a simple mind  
I'll deliver it to you through electronic sounds**

**Omg she sings like an angel in the middle of the song she changed her outfit from a dress into a tanktop with shorts.**

**Omfg she is so hot and cute.**

**When she finished I ran out of the judge seat and ran to get her.**

**I caughted up with her she answered "hey Butch sup"**

**"You could sing?" I asked**

**"umm yea" she answered**

**"wow you were fantastic" I said**

**"thank y-" she started but I didnt let her finished I kissed her straight on the lips before she finished.**

**When I finally let her go she froze and so I started to drag her back to her room**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV:**

**WTF just happened?**

**OMFG i must be damn crazy rite now cuz I actually liked that kiss! and hello Im Buttercup man I am going girly**

**I felt myself being dragged when I snapped out of my daze I noticed that me and Butch were in frount of the hotel door.**

**"I got to go now Buttercup" he said "oh yea" "I love you Buttercup" He wispeared the last part**

**I turned red and wait am i blushing no way in the hell im blushing "I-I-I L-L-L-ove You t-t-oo" I said it rlly quiety but appearntly heared me because his face brighten and he kissed me good bye on the cheeck.**

**Princess walked up to me and said "YOU FUCKING SLUT WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STEALING MY MAN"**

**"BACK OFF WHORE HE IS NOT YOURS AND BY THE WAY I M NOT A SLUT JUST LOOK AT YOURSELF IN THE MIR-" I started by I got dragged into the room before I got to finish it and i mean what is with these people and cutting me off.**

**I looked at who dragged me into the room IT WAS BUBBLES! **

**"WHAT GIVES" I yelled**

**"you like Butch" she asked**

**I was taken off by this question and turned red.**

**"omg you do I cant believe that you and Butch are dating now" Bubbles said " hey you wanna know a secret"**

**I nodded my head "yea I do"**

**She said "I like Boomer"**

**OMFG!**

* * *

**? POV:**

**"OH THEIR SO DEAD! Princess did you warn them" I said**

**"umm...no i couldnt she went off before I got to" Princess stated**

**"BAKA (idiont) stupid just shut the fuck up already**

**"FINE"**

* * *

**O.O omg who was that**

**Robin: are you stupid that was...**

**Me: *grab mitch and threw him at robin and they both ended up bashing their lips together which led to kissing sesion* **

**Blossom: isnt that a bit mean**

**Me: nope**

**Buttercup and Butch: Can we go home now**

**Me: okay only cuz people dont review and I cant think of any dares today so next time its torture.**

**everyone: yeaaaa... wait what!**

**Me: ok thanks for reading 30 reviews and next ones up**

**bye bye **everyone does puppy dog eyes****


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys i m so srry i was rlly busy with all this hw it is totally killing me i hope ur reading this that is my friend she read my story and i still dont know who u r on this so plzz tell me then we could priviate chat.**

**I am going to make another chapter for my otherstory soon plzz bear with me haha bear spelled it wrong again.**

**now on with the story o yea almost forgot DISCLAIMER I WON NOTHING*******

* * *

**Bunny's POV:**

**OMG now its my turn Buttercup did so well wow who knew she could sing**

**oh well now its my turn wish me luck**

**I walked out in my outfit with a guiter **

**"hey everyone i would be singing and playing the guiter hope you enjoy" I say with a smile**

**I was rocking out with a song i wrote its called Domino**

_I'm feeling sexy and free_

_Like glitter's raining on me_

_You're like a shot of pure gold_

_I think I'm bout to explode_

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air

Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there

Don't you know...you spin me out of control

Ooh ooh ooh oohWe can do this all nightTurn this love skin tight

Baby come onOoh ooh ooh ooh

Boomin' like a bass drum

Sparkin' up a rhythm

Baby, come on!

Ooh ooh ooh ooh_Rock my world until the sunlight_

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight

When we touch don't ever let me go

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

_You got me losing my mind_

_My heart beats out of time_

I'm seeing Hollywood stars

You strum me like a guitar

I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air

Now I'm breathing like

I'm running cause you're taking me there

Don't you know...you spin me out of control

Ooh ooh ooh oohWe can do this all night

Turn this love skin tight

Baby come on

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Boom'n like a bass drum

Sparkin' up a rhythm

Baby, come on!

Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Rock my world until the sunlight

Make this dream the best I've ever known

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight

When we touch don't ever let me go

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right

Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight

Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right

Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight

Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right

Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight

Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right

Ooh baby babyOoh ooh ooh ooh

Rock my world until the sunlight

Make this dream the best I've ever known

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

Every second is a highlight

When we touch don't ever let me go

Dirty dancing in the moonlight

Take me down like I'm a domino

**When I finished I was having a blast**

**Everyone was staring at me for a min then exploded into cheers I think Bubbles and Blossom were the louldest.**

**I giggled and winked then lefted WAIT DID I JUST GIGGLED**

**Robin's POV:**

**"awsome job on rocking out the stage girl" I complemented my bff that is almost like a sister.**

**I was going to act but i decide naw and changed it at the last min i would be singing too**

**"good luck girl" Bunny said to me**

**I walked out and I just remembered I forgot something o well thank god there is one of it on the judges desk.**

**I smiled and sat down.**

**Then I asked for the cup "umm may I" **

**the boys just nodded confused o well**

**I sat down then started doing a beat and started to sing a folk song (like in Pitch Perfect)**

_I've got my ticket for long way 'round_

_Two bottles of whisky for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_Oh, I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say?_

_When I'm gone, When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_

_you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_(*4 CUP)_

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_

_The one with the prettiest view_

_It's got mountains_

_it's got rivers_

_It's got woods to give you shivers_

_But it sure would be prettier with you_

_When I'm gone, When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my walk_

_You'll miss me by my talk,_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_I got my ticket for the long way 'round_

_These feet weren't build to stay too long_

_And, I got out on my own_

_But, you'll miss me when you're home_

_It's for you that I just sang this song_

_When I'm gone, When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone, When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my walk_

_You'll miss me by my talk, oh_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

**Bunny surprised everyone by singing a song that SHE WROTE since when?**

**Buttercup sang a song when she never sung before**

**and I played a cup LOL**

**It was fun I walked back backstage (that does not make sense but o well)**

**Blare and Mitch's POV:**

**WTF they were mad hot**

**Blare's POV: (note this was when Robin was performing)**

**I ran to Bunny and yelled "awsome job you rocked the stage"**

**She giggled and turned around "thanks"**

**"when did you start to be girly" I asked**

**"i dont know I guess I got too much candy" She asked **

**"o well I just wanted to let you know that I like you" I said the i like you thing so fast then I ran**

**I looked back and saw her blushed and heard "I like you too"**

**I yelled yahoo i think she heard me cuz she had a WTF face on.**

**Mitch's POV:**

**When Robin was off i ran to get her**

**I finally caught up with her**

**"hey Robin" I greeted**

**"Hey Mitch" She answered**

**"Wow who knew you could play a cup" I said while laughing she joined in.**

**"I could teach you" She told me**

**"sure y not" I said**

**I was having war in my head and heart rite now cuz My heart is telling me to tell her i like her and my head is like wait for it.**

**I listen to my heart cuz I couldnt take it anymore.**

**I grabbed Robin and said "Listen Robin I am going to say this once got it"**

**She nodded a little surprised at this and confused at the same time.**

**"I like you do You like me" I asked while my heart was killing me**

**"yes" she said quietly**

**"do you wanna go on a date" I asked**

**"sure y not" She answered with a smile **

**"got to go see ya soon" I said and gave her a peck on the cheeck**

**"bye bye" she said Blushing and waving**

**? POV:**

**"MWHAHAHA all three of them are going to pay for stealing my boyfriends" said me and my sis and Princess**

**They are so dead**

**I knew Princess likes Mitch not Butch that was a decoy. all part of the plan**

* * *

**Me: hey srry for the long wait**

**Everyone: U better be**

**Me: that was mean *start crying***

**Blues: o man we man her cry *trying to stop me***

**Blossom: stop crying**

**Purple and Orange:yea**

**Butch: I'll buy you ice cream**

**Buttercup: Plus a skateboard**

**Me:*stop fake crying* HELL YEA BABY**

**Everyone surprised**

**Me: time for dares MWHAHA**

**Everyone: OH NO O.O**

**Me: ok thank you Hadia2222 for the dares first of Buttercup go kiss Butch**

**Greens: WTF**

**Buttercup:*goes up and kiss him* Peace out**

**Butch:*daydreaming***

**Me:ok next Blare go kiss the person you like**

**Blare: *turns red* give me a min *comes back with a drink and does a spit take* WHAT!?**

**Me: you heard me you are just lucky my parents took away my guns and knifes for today but they will be back**

**Blare: *Turns white and goes kiss Bunny***

**Bunny: u like me? **

**Blare: *noddes**

**Me:kk last one dye your hair blue boomer**

**Boomer: yea I wanted to do that for a long time**

**Me: not completly cuz i dont want to be creeped out everytime now**

**Boomer: Blue highlights it is then *goes and comes back with cool blue highlights***

**Me: OOO I want too BRB going to go dyr my hair lime and forsest green**

**Greens: hey thats our colors**

**Me: see ya suckers *runs away* Bye R & R next chapter when I get 35 reviews I would totally wait i am not lying **

**Everyone:*Puppy dog face* r and r for ice cream **

**Me:from the greens**

**Greens: hey!**

**Me: I'll pay you**

**Green: k BYE BYE**

**BTW I hate hate stop spreading rumors that r not true like rebecca black she sings good even if her first song turned out bad the second and other song is actually pretty good and no more hate it is just stupid Demi is not fat Selena is not a copy cat Miley is not a slut and Justin is not gay. Stop hate. Dont believe and start Rumors when you dont know the person for real**

**REMEMBER: 35 REVIEWS and next chapter**

**PPG Cinderella next chapter is coming up soon BYE BYE**


	10. Chapter 10

**omg i got to stop being lazy i m so srry i forgot to update i dont have school on saturday so i'll be updating on sat too.**

* * *

**Bubble's POV:**

**Omg it is time for crowning.**

**they are giving crowns to the princess and queens rite now they would be doing supreme and mini supremes later.**

**"for pincess number 3 would go to Brute" the annoucer said as Brute pouted and walked to get her crown and trophy "okay next princess number 2 wouls be Berserk" she grunted as she went to get her crown and trophy **

**I guess they wanted to be higher**

**"ok the princess of this age is Brat come on up" the announcer continued brat didnt look happy funny she looks like an evil version of me o well**

**"time for the queen drum roll plzz *drumroll* it is Robin" he yelled as the crowd cheered she giggled wow who knew she could giggle**

**"well time for mini supreme and supreme" he said as there were 3 left, Buttercup, Bunny, and Princess. "first of would be the most richest cuz someone made a trophy here to give to thier princess, princess." **

**Princess walked up "omg thanks daddy"**

**the announcer pushed her of the stage as she started to scream "WAIT WHAT I AM SUPPOSE TO WIN SUPREME U FUCKING RETARDS I AM A FUCKING SU-"**

**everyone's face were like this O.O**

**"ok... well moving on the mini supreme would be ... Bunny!" he said as bunny made an omg face she hugged buttercup and went to get her crown "well that makes Buttercup the supreme" Buttercup got her trophy money and crown like it was nothing wtf**

**She said thanks and left she ran twoards us and me and blossom hugged our sisters and friend and said our congratulations.**

**I got pulled out of the gang to be faced with me blue eyed crush Boomer I blushed at the closeness of us. I totall y hoped he did not see that but he did**

**I know this because he said "why are you as red as a tomato"**

**I giggled and srugged my sholders.**

**"oh well come on lets go to the park this is getting boring I know lets go to the park in the hotel." he suggested**

**I got dragged to the park and was amazed at the sight it was beyond beatiful i ran to the swings **

**"Boomer push me" I begged doing my signature puppy dog eyes**

**Boomer winced at this then sighed and said "fine"**

**"yaa" I cheered**

**he pushed me while I kelped on yelling "higher higer" to the point where I flipped over and fell of **

**Boomer's POV:**

**I was Puching Bubbles on the swing and was not looking but then i heard her scream and saw her falling that scared the hell out of me**

**I ran and caught her bridal style**

**"you okay" I asked with concern**

**"y-yea I'm fine" Bubbles said with a smile**

**"lets sit down and rest for a minute okay" I suggested as she nodded like an obeadiant puppy which was cute**

**we sat down and Bubbles suggested a game she said it was call interview I guess by the name of that it is that we both interview each other.**

**I started the game "ok whats your favorite color"**

**"BLUE ISNT THAT OBVIOUS I M WEAR BLUE ALL OVER ME" she answered**

**"haha me 2"**

**"hey okay whats your favorite animal Boomer"**

**"my favorite is none cuz i love them all"**

**"rlly Boomer I do to wow we have a lot in common"**

**"okay whats ur favoite song Bubbles"**

**"i'll sing it for ya Boomie"**

_Work of art By Demi Lovato_

_Everyday is like a blank canvas  
You know you can paint it anyway you want it  
You can draw black clouds, you can make the sun shine  
Color in a rainbow, or use black and white  
Open up your eyes and, your imagination_

Come on let's write a song, a little poetry  
Take a photograph, let's make some memories  
You can make it anything that you want it to be  
If you follow your heart, Life is a work of art

Ooooh Every night's like looking at a dark screen  
You're never too young or too old to dream  
You can make your fantasy into a reality  
Cause you're creating your own masterpiece  
Close your eyes and dream it, seeing is believing

(2x)  
Come on let's write a song, a little poetry  
Take a photograph, let's make some memories  
You can make it anything that you want it to be  
If you follow your heart, Life is a work of art

Turn a simple thought into philosophy  
Turn a star into a galaxy  
Make a little noise into a symphony  
You're creating a masterpiece

(Slow)  
Come on let's write a song, a little poetry  
Take a photograph, let's make some memories  
You can make it anything that you want it to be  
If you follow your heart, Life is a work of art

(2x)  
Come on let's write a song, a little poetry  
Take a photograph, let's make some memories  
You can make it anything that you want it to be  
If you follow your heart, Life is a work of art

Life is a work of art  
Life is a work of art  
Life is a work of art  
Life is a work of art

**When she finished I clapped she giggled and explained why this is her favorite song**

**"i love this song cuz i like art and music"**

**"hey me too her bubbles wanna come over and paint with me so we can exchange ideas and art skills"**

**She giggles and said "sure" while nodding**

**"I'll go tomorrow" Bubbles suggested**

**"ok meet you there"**

**"see ya soon Boomer I got to get back with my sisters BYE"**

**"Bye Bubble"**

**I yelled 'yes' in me head**

* * *

**Me: hey long time no c I put in a scene of blues next up would be red**

**Reds: oh no!**

**Me: time for dares but since i dont have any we would be doing sumthing different for today its called make your counterparts an outfit and wear it for the whole entire day**

**Mitch: you suck with names**

**Blare: I know rite**

**Me: shut up NOW GET STARTED**

***everyone gets started first one done was the blues of course***

**Bubbles had made Boomer a pirate suit with blue flowers**

**Me:*holding my laughter* k boomer try it on**

**Boomer: k *went to go change and came rite out* done**

**Me: that was quick and u dont look half bad nice job bubble okay Boomer what did u made for Bubbles **

**Boomer:here *shows us a gorgest Blue ruffled prom dress***

**Me and Bubbles: OMG that is gorgest**

**Bubbles: give me *she took the dress and went to get change***

***okay next up is reds***

**Blossom made Brick a suit with a red tie on it**

**Me:cool *throws it to Brick and throws him into the changing room* take your time while i go give blossom hers here *thossing her a tank top and shirt with blossoms on the corner**

**Blossom: ooo i love it casule but cute *went to get change***

***Bubbbles and Brick came out looking amazing***

**Me: awesome**

***blossom then came out looking as cute as ever***

**Me:cute**

**reds and Bubbles :thanks**

***then the orange and Purple finished***

**Me: just go change**

**orange and Purple: k *goes change***

**Me:well guess its just the greens left**

**Greens: just wait!**

**Me: Ok!**

***oranges comesout first***

**Mitch was wearing a dress and Robin was wearing a loopsided dress**

**Me: O.O well now i know to never ask the oranges to make me clothes**

**Orange: sorry i suck at this**

**Me: well i guess the purples too cuz look**

**Bunny was wearing a cupcake dress which make her look like a cupcake and Blare looked like a flower **

**Purple: HEY!**

**me: okay greens u done yet**

**Green: one min!**

**Me:one min up**

**Green: fine *switched outfits and went to changed***

***buttercup and butch came out at the same time***

**Everyone except greens: OMG WTF U KNOW HOW TO MAKE CLOTHS**

**Greens: SO WHAT! STFU**

***Buttercup was wearing a shirt with sleeves that even half way on her arms and is wearing a lime green sport skirt that is so cute and Butch is wearing a green t shirt that said DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A FUCK in black and was wearing black jeans***

**Me: i m surprised Butch didnt make you a perverted outfit**

**Butch: i m not Perverted how many times do i have to tell you**

**Me: i m also surprised buttercup knows about fashion**

**Buttercup:*face turns red*hey i could be girly when i wanna**

**Me: k everyone on 3 1..2...3**

**Everyone: Plzz r and r for a free cookie and hot choco! plus **DISCLAIMER THIS GIRL OVER HERE DOES NOT OWN US *points at me i waved***

**Me: bye oh yea 40 reviews for the next chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey guys i have been busy lately and i just posted my other story chapterand reviews are what keeps me going k**

**srry for the long wait i fucking at school and their hw they still think 8 hours of school is not enough**

**sorry if its short cuz it is like 11 sumthing and i m tired and wanna go to bed cuz of a snowball fight**

****reminder send in dares snd 45 reviews for next chapter and hint next chapter would be about everyone doing the battle of the bands****

**k now on with the story.**

* * *

**Blossom's POV:**

**"hey brick can we go to the carnival plzzzz" I begged while doing the puppy dog eyes**

**MWHAHA**

**nobody can resist the power of the puppy dog eyes**

**Brick looked at me then looked away like he didnt want to be pulled into the puppy dog eyes but he then gave in "ugg fine just stop with the puppy dog eyes"**

**"yaaa" I squealed jumping up and down**

**Brick was wispearing "omg who in the hell invented puppy dog eyes" as i was jumping up and down yelling like a little girl.**

**"come on lets go and stop acting like a little girl" he said as he was my father **

**wow who knew that he could be matured**

**"ok" I said as i followed him into the carnival**

**I loved carnivals ever since when i was little It was always so much fun.**

**"swings first" me and Brick said as the same time**

**I was confused I thought he didnt want to go to the carnival guess we had a lot in common then we thought.**

**"come on lets go then" I said in my motherly voice**

**Brick and me went to the swings ride**

****incase if you dont know what that is it is a ride with swings that goes up and down while spinning you around****

**there was two seats to a swing so me and Brick went together**

**"awesome i love this ride ever since we were little" Brick exclaims**

**"hey me 2 wait wheres your disguise" I asked suddenly noticing that he was in his normal self**

**"oh dont worry the people here know me before I was famous" He explains as I made my mouth an o face**

**"ooo the rides starting" I said getting excited i love this ride**

**"weeeeee" me and brick were saying as the ride started**

**"hey blossom" Brick said**

**"what is it" I said laughing**

**"I like you" Brick said while red**

**"me 2" I yelled out**

**we were both red as everyone said "awwwww"**

**when the ride was done I let brick choose what ride we should take next **

**He choosed "haunted house"**

**I frozed and my face turned pale all of my family were scared of the haunted house well except of Buttercup she isnt scared of anything *wink wink***

**"aww dont be scared i m here to protect you now come on" he said as he had to drag me to the haunted house with me yelling "nooooo"**

**we both got on the cart that took us into the haunted house**

**Brick had to get the person who is working on the machine to get me a seat belt that wouldnt let me go until the end of the ride after we got buckled up the ride started**

**I swear to god I was scared to hell**

**We both went in then suddenly a ghost popped out with a knife on his had I yelped in fright as I girpped the bar handle even tighter**

**Next a zombie came and and a sound recouder said "Let me eat your brains"**

**I put my hands on my head as brick laughed at what i was doing**

**"its not funny" I pouted**

**"okay okay fine" he said**

**then all of a sudden a headless horseman came out and i got so scared I grabbed brick and kissed him straight in the lips which caught me and him by surprised**

**"well this is awkward" brick said as his face turned red**

**"tell me about it" I agreed **

**we both started to laugh at this**

* * *

**Brick's POV:**

**Man I love this girl she cracks me up so much**

* * *

**Princess's POV:**

**those bitchs would pay**

* * *

**? POV:**

**show time**

* * *

**Me: finally done I was gonna do this tomorrow but Its Chinese new years so i did this today **

**PPG: good job**

**Me: thanks but i think 2 chapters a day is enough**

**RRB: done with hw?**

**Me: when did u become serious about hw...wait oh shit i forgot to do my hw**

**Blossom: go do it**

**Bunny: oh shit i forgot to do mine too**

**Blare: I'll help you I finished all of mine**

**Brick:*glaring at the greens* did you guys do your hw**

**Buttercup: yes**

**Butch: what do you think we are hopeless**

**Robin: saddly yes**

**Mitch:*nodds head***

**Greens: harsh much**

**Me: ok plzz guys send in some dares cuz u people didnt and i ran out of dares and btw next chapger in 45 reviews**

**Everyone: **disclaimer** we own nothing except food just kidding see you next time bye bye bye the way here are some homemade cookies for only those who reviewed **

**Me: oh yea btw thanks to all of my reviers who review love you guys and you guys always make my day sorry if its a little sappy but it would get better in the next chapter give me ideas cuz i ran out and i need more dares and from now on wel be playing truth or dare so i need both truth and dares plzzz bye bye**


	12. Author's note

**i know i know i hate author's notes too but i cant write another chapter becuz i need 45 reviews to write the next one just 2 more and i need dares and ideas cuz i totally ran out**

**srry**

**Tomboygreengurl**


	13. Chapter 12

**I m so srry for not updating my ass of teachers keeps giving us too much hw and i have 2 more essays to write and blabh blah blah... I had a lot of work to do to with all the classes i have and so yea i wanted to write so badly but couldnt so here is chapter now**

* * *

**Bubble's POV: **

**Okay today is the day of the competition wooohoooo i am so excited.**

**I was jumping around the room like a crazy hobo who just got a home.**

**I have got to stop eating sugar before something big happens**

**"BUBBLE chill" Bunny said to me cooly**

**the competition is at night starting at 9:00 pm and rite now its 5:00 pm and so we have four hour to get ready me and Blossom would only take togther 1 hour to get ready but Buttercup and Robin to be in this outfit we would need 3 hours. Bunny is already dressed but she wont leave the house yet.**

**Robin would take about 1 hour to get ready and Buttercup would be 2 hours **

**I know this because I had to dress them up for graduation in jr high!**

**"okay lets get started with Blossom" I said as I clapped my hands to get my sisters attension**

**"right here" Blossom said thinking i was a dimwit who doesnt know she is there**

**"i know that" I stated back Blossom just smiled at me to start my magic **

**I would have to go all out today because first impressions are alwasy the best.**

**I started with her outfit then her make up then her hair and well la i m done in 25 mins wow new record.**

**Blossom's out fit was a pink top that shows her belly and a white loose undershirt and she is wearing short shorts with a white belt and a pink and white hoop thingy ( srry dont know what they are called) and to complete the outfit she has on pink converse with not too much make up and her hair is in her usually pony tail with a red bow.**

**Ok I have 35 minutes to get myself ready.**

**"awesome job as always Bubble i'll help u with ur make uo and hair if u need just call me" Blossom said**

**I nodded as i went to get my outfit**

**I put on my outfit which was the same as Blossom's except in baby blue.**

**I now need my sister's help so i called out "Blossom need you now"**

**I heard a yell "Im coming"**

**Then Blossom came in with a curling iron and a bag of make up**

**She then started to curl my hair from the two pig tails and left some hair down. While she was doing that I was putting on my make up. I put on blue eye shawdow for the lids and white for the lower lids then i put on eye liner and light pink lip stick and red lip gloss.**

**Thank god all of the make up i m using are water proof.**

**"okay i finished in 25 mins so i guess i could have a 10 min breack before i have to work on the beasts" I said with a groan**

**"cheer up Bubble look on the bright side u get to torture them later" Blossom said trying to cheer me up**

*****10 minutes later*****

* * *

**Robin's POV:**

**OH god now its my turn i got dragged to the bathroom with blossom and bubbles pulling me trying to get me on with the outfit.**

**Blossom held me down while Bubble tried me down **

**"SHIT" I cursed out lould**

**"Buttercup" Blossom yelled out "knock her out for us please"**

**" oh shit" I muttered**

**Buttercup came in and all i saw was darkness**

*****30 minutes later*****

**I woke up and saw that i was wearing the same outfit as my two bffs but in orange and my hair was in a side poney tail and i was wearing the same make up except in orange cuz we are all going in the same outfit except in diff color**

**"can u untie me now" I yelled out as i felt the rope boaring through me skin :(**

**Bubbles came and untie me saying "maybe we should knock her out next time we have ti get her dressed"**

**"no way in hell r u ever doin that" I yelled out**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV:**

**OH SHIT NOW ITS MY TURN**

**I tried to run out but I found out that bunny and Robin were there blocking me and Bubble nd blossom at the window.**

**"SHIT" I called out**

**All the girls grabbed me and then dragged me into the bathroom**

**"fuck you motherfucking bastards let me go" I screamed**

**They stared at each other and threw me on the ground**

**"owww when i say let me go i didnt me throw me to the ground" I pouted**

**all the girls were holding something Bunny was holding onto the bathroom door robin had the outfit Bubble had the make up while Blossom had all the hair supplies**

**They all lounged for me except for Bunny who was holding on to the door.**

**Robin was first she got me into the outfit with no problem because it wasnt the skirt**

**Blossom was next doing my hair which i mind and tried to run for my life but in the end she got me**

**Bubble got the hardest part make up i was taped to the chair with chains and stuft like that then Bubble used her magical speed and i dont know how**

**She went so fast i didnt have a chance to blink before she was done**

**Great now my hair is straight and i look like a girl**

**"i look like a fucking girl" I shouted out**

**"But you are a girl" Bunny stated**

**"arggg"I groaned out**

**Well now we have 30 mins to get there**

*****30mins later*****

**well now its our turn great i hope my song is good**

**Dream Fighter by PERFUME **btw the song link and dance r on the bottem with outfits and stuft

_**Buttercup:**_

_saikou o motomete owari no nai tabi o suru no wa  
kitto bokura ga ikiteiru shouko dakara  
oh yeh genjitsu ni uchinomesare taoresou ni natte mo  
kitto mae o mitearuku Dream Fighter  
__**Bubble:**__  
nee minna ga iu futsuu tte sa  
nandakanda tte jissai wa tabun  
mannaka jyanaku risou ni chikai  
dakedo futsuu jya mada monotarinai no  
__**Blossom:**__  
kono mama de iretara tte omou shunkan made  
tooi tooi haruka kono saki made  
__**Together:**__  
saikou o motomete owari no nai tabi o suru no wa  
kitto bokura ga ikiteiru shouko dakara  
moshi tsurai koto to ka ga atta toshite mo sore wa  
KIMI ga kitto zutto akiramenai  
__**Bunny:**__  
tsuyosa o motteiru kara bokura mo hashiritsudzukerun da  
yeh koboreochiru namida mo zenbu takaramono  
oh yeh genjitsu ni uchinomesare taore sou ni nattemo  
kitto mae o mitearuku Dream Fighter  
__**Robin:**__  
nee minna ga iu mirai tte sa  
nandakanda tte jissai wa tabun  
makkura jyanaku hikari ga sashite  
dakedo futsuu jya mada monotarinai no  
__**Blossom:**__  
kono mama de iretara tte omou shunkan made  
tooi tooi haruka no saki made  
__**Together:**__  
saikou o motomete owari no nai tabi o suru no wa  
kitto bokura ga ikiteiru shouko dakara  
moshi tsurai koto to ka ga atta toshite mo sore wa  
KIMI ga kitto zutto akiramenai  
__**Robin:**__  
tsuyosa o motteiru kara bokura mo hashiritsudzukerun da  
yeh koboreochiru namida mo zenbu takaramono  
oh yeh genjitsu ni uchinomesare taore sou ni nattemo  
kitto mae o mitearuku Dream Fighter_

**_Buttercup:_**

_ saikou o motomete owari no nai tabi o suru no wa  
kitto bokura ga ikiteiru shouko dakara  
oh yeh genjitsu ni uchinomesare taoresou ni natte mo  
kitto mae o mitearuku Dream Fighter _

_**Bubble:**_

nee minna ga iu futsuu tte sa  
nandakanda tte jissai wa tabun  
mannaka jyanaku risou ni chikai  
dakedo futsuu jya mada monotarinai no

_**Blossom:**_

kono mama de iretara tte omou shunkan made  
tooi tooi haruka kono saki made

_**Together:**_

saikou o motomete owari no nai tabi o suru no wa  
kitto bokura ga ikiteiru shouko dakara  
moshi tsurai koto to ka ga atta toshite mo sore wa  
KIMI ga kitto zutto akiramenai

_**Bunny:**_

tsuyosa o motteiru kara bokura mo hashiritsudzukerun da  
yeh koboreochiru namida mo zenbu takaramono  
oh yeh genjitsu ni uchinomesare taore sou ni nattemo  
kitto mae o mitearuku Dream Fighter

_**Robin: **_

nee minna ga iu mirai tte sa  
nandakanda tte jissai wa tabun  
makkura jyanaku hikari ga sashite  
dakedo futsuu jya mada monotarinai no

_**Blossom:**_

kono mama de iretara tte omou shunkan made  
tooi tooi haruka no saki made

_**Together:**_

saikou o motomete owari no nai tabi o suru no wa  
kitto bokura ga ikiteiru shouko dakara  
moshi tsurai koto to ka ga atta toshite mo sore wa  
KIMI ga kitto zutto akiramenai

_**Bunny:**_

tsuyosa o motteiru kara bokura mo hashiritsudzukerun da  
yeh koboreochiru namida mo zenbu takaramono  
oh yeh genjitsu ni uchinomesare taore sou ni nattemo  
kitto mae o mitearuku Dream Fighter

* * *

**Me:I am done finally god i still have hw to do srry about the cursing**

**Blossom: LANGUAGE!**

**Me: *wistling* well time for truth or dare **

**ppg and rrb: argggg**

**Me: okay this time is Buttercup and Butch cuz everyone picked u and one more from a diff couple**

**Greens: WTF!**

**Everyone: LANGUAGE! LOL**

**Me: okay first up okay this dare is fromBCbutchRtheBest it said I dare buttercup to kiss butch while him and mojo watching**

**Butch: SHIT!  
Buttercup:*grabs butch and kisses him and then punched him in the face***

**Butch: oww what was that for **

**Buttercup: Him and mojo were looking so i kissed u before they saw and punched u when then where looking**

**everyone: WTF!**

**Me: okay next dare and truth from BCxbutch4ever it stated I dare buttercup to kiss butch  
I dare butch to tell buttercup how he really feels :) **

**Buttercup: again? fine *kisses Butch again***

**Butch: i love u buttercup *he said that so quick that barely anyone understood* not repeating**

**everyone:?**

**Me: next one is from AwSoMeNeSs she/he said ok dare #1 bcXbutch : BTW im in tha 6th grade 2On with the dare: butch HAS 2 look at a picture of princess in a bikini 4 2hrs and BC has 2 wear a bikini 2 but butch cant be able 2 c her.**

**Butch: i love u peopl for making BC kiss me but this one is torture**

**Me:*grabs bikini and a photo of princess gave the suit to BC and Photo to butch***

****2 hrs later****

**Greens: yes torture over**

**Me: last one is from a guest she/he said I dare BC to kiss Butch  
Bubbles to punch boomer **

**Greens: not again *goes for another make out session***

**Bubble: srry Boomie *Punches him in the stomach cuz she didnt want to hurt his face***

**Boomer: thats okay at least u didnt hit ha-*faints***

**Robin: 5 min knock out punch**

**Bubble: yup**

**Me: okay we're done here btw what is with all of the greens kissing**

**Greens: I know right!**

**Purples: KK BYE BYE**

**Oranges: read and review and 50 reviews next**

**Red: she only needs reviews cuz that is her due date**

**Me: okay if u review here is a bunny btw i own nothing**

**everyone: got that right**

(\_/)

(='.'=)

(")_(") for reviews only and a heart 3

Btw here is the song link plus dance watch?v=hWNOTIxBVC0


	14. srry

**I m so srry for not updating both of y stories its not because of u people. U know i love u but i caught a very bad cold from my brother and my head is killing me and so i have a hard time typing and i have a ton of hw i will update as soon as i get better so srry**


	15. Chapter 13

**Sorry for not updating this story yet even though it is break my teachers decided to still give us a million hw and think that we would relax I mean WTF man Oh well on with the story. BTW There is a contest going on read the end to find out. WOOHOO so as an apology for being so late I made this chapter super long. **

**BTW I DONT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

**Bubble's POV:**

Wow we did an awesome job probably because Buttercup finally joined us but now she said she wont be singing ever again. Awww

_* Flashback*_

_The judge ran up to the stage and yelled "Judges lets see what you have to say to them first up now would be...Brick"_

_I saw Blossom blushed at the sound of his name and kept the blush which looked so cute on her._

_Brick stared at us and said "you guys did an awesome job, your rhythm was perfect"_

_The judge now stared at Blare "ur turn now Blare"_

_"ok well" Blare began "what can I say you guys were rocking up the whole stage"_

_Bunny smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen and I saw Blare Flinched at that. HEHEHE_

_The judge continued "Butch..."_

_Butch jumped out of his stead and yelled "WAY TO START UP THE PARTY AND GIVE ONE HECK OF A SHOW"_

_Buttercup gave a slight blush but it was gone in a second._

_"Boomer ur turn" The judge announced_

_"you girls were amazing btw I love the song I have never heard of it before and another language that is pretty awesome?" Boomer asked with confusion_

_I decided to answer that so i put the mic to my mouth "actually Buttercup wrote it, she is half Japanese so yea"_

_The boys stared at us amazed_

_"you girls wrote that?! wow u guys should go to the next round... ready guys..1...2...3" Mitch said out loud._

_"YES" The RRBs shouted together._

_"YAHOO" we all screamed out _

_Me and the girls were ran backstage when Blossom yelled "WE WERE AWESOME"_

_"I know right" Bunny agreed_

_"yeah, it is probably because of Buttercup, It is our first time she sung with us" Robin stated_

_"well don't get used to it cuz first and last time ever" Buttercup sassed back_

_I was sad that Buttercup wasn't singing but I thought of an idea "If we make it to the finals will you sing with us" as I said that I did my puppy dog eyes and grabbed her arm_

_Buttercup took a stare at it and was freaked out. Hehe she could never resist the power of the puppy dog eyes._

_"ugg Fine that will be the only time you will ever hear me sing again, YOU GOT THAT!" Buttercup yelled_

_I was so happy I screamed "YAHOO!" as I yelled that the glass broke "oops" I whispered blushing_

_*Flashback ended*_

Well that was what happened.

"Was that awesome or what" The judge said "well don't stop watching now cuz our last group is coming up now"

I looked up onto the stage and was surprised to see Princess.

"PRINCESS WTF" I heard Blossom yelled.

we all stared at Blossom because she never curse and I mean NEVER

"umm that is my nice girl" Robin said back to her like a annoying girly girl **(you know the ones on TV when they try flirting) **

Bunny and Buttercup broke out laughing at that. That is when the music started.

WAIT A MINUTE I KNOW THIS SONG. It's Starships By Nicki Minaj so not original.

_**"Starships"**_

_Red one_  
_Let's go to the beach, each_  
_Let's go get away_  
_They say, what they gonna say?_  
_Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light_  
_Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by_  
_The Patrón, own, let's go get it on_  
_The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone_  
_Is it two, three, leave a good tip_  
_I'ma blow all my money and don't give two shits_

_I'm on the floor, floor_  
_I love to dance_  
_So give me more, more,_  
_'Til I can't stand_  
_Get on the floor, floor_  
_Like it's your last chance_  
_If you want more, more_  
_Then here I am_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_  
_Can't stop 'cause we're so high_  
_Let's do this one more time_  
_(Oh oh, oh oh)_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_  
_Let's do this one last time_  
_Can't stop..._

_(We're higher than a motherfucker) [x3]_

_Jump in my hooptie hooptie hoop_  
_I own that_  
_And I ain't paying my rent this month_  
_I owe that_  
_But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like_  
_That's our life, there's no end in sight_  
_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray_  
_Now spend all your money cause today's pay day_  
_And if you're a G, you a G, G, G_  
_My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki_

_Get on the floor, floor_  
_Like it's your last chance_  
_If you want more, more_  
_Then here I am_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_  
_Can't stop 'cause we're so high_  
_Let's do this one more time_  
_(Oh oh, oh oh)_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_  
_Let's do this one last time_  
_Can't stop..._

_(We're higher than a motherfucker) [x3]_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_  
_Can't stop 'cause we're so high_  
_Let's do this one more time_  
_(Oh oh, oh oh)_

_Starships were meant to fly_  
_Hands up and touch the sky_  
_Let's do this one last time_  
_Can't stop..._

_(We're higher than a motherfucker) [x3]_

* * *

Robin's POV:

The Judge came back onstage and yelled "LETS GIVE IT UP FOR THE POWERPUNK GIRLS"

They got cheers but not as lould as ours.

Back to the Judge "well lets see what our judges have to say about this first up...Mitch"

I blushed as I heard Mitch's name MAN BUBBLE AND BUNNY ARE MAKING ME GIRLY

Bubble saw my blush and whispered "you like him don't you"

I tried to hind my blush but that didn't work.

Mitch started to speak "well you guys were awesome but wasn't original"

"yea you guys were a bit pitchy at the end, fix that and we will have ONE HELL OF A PARTY" Blare stared but ended up yelling

"woo" The crowd cheered

"well maybe we should vote now"

Brick "yes"

Boomer "sure why not"

Butch "BRING IT ON

Mitch "srry but i don't think u could make it so no"

I saw Brute looking furious and Princess about to cry DRAMA QUEEN and Berserk, Brat, and Boost being understandable.

Blare "well people could learn I want to see what you have in the future so ur heading to Hollywood"

The PPnk's jumped up and down hugging each other.

When they head back they scowled

Princess looked me in the eye with hate "this is ur fault STOP TRYING TO STEAL MY BOYFRIEND"

"BOYFRIEND!? WHO WOULD WANT TO BE UR GIRLFRIEND" I snapped back

I see Princesses bitches I mean friends hold her back as did my bff's did that same

"calm down" Bunny said to me

I looked at them and see hatred in their eyes too.

"come on they're not worth it" Buttercup said dragging us all back to our hotel room.

We all walked in a fell to the bed when we heard knocking

I kicked Bunny and said "get the door"

"FINE you didn't have to kick me" Bunny said tiredly

Bunny went to the door and swung it open with a yawn we saw the RRBs coming in

"hey wassup" Buttercup said with a yawn if she wasn't so tired she would have killed them by now

"can we stay with you guys" Boomer asked sweetly

"why?" Blossom asked wow she ain't as tired as shit like us

"you know the ppnks right" Mitch asked

"yea what about them" Bubble asked continuing the conversation

"long story short they are stalking us and is driving us crazy so we crashing over ur place" Butch said care freely.

"kay sure whatever..." Bunny said then she fell to the bed and dosed off

"wow she is tired" Blare said

"yup *yawn* night" I said last and closed my eyes and everything went blank

* * *

**Blossom's POV:**

"well get comfortable, thank god u have ur sleeping bags" I said

I wasn't as tired as my sisters cuz i always stayed up this late and Buttercup too But Buttercup was really tired because she wasn't that used to singing and dancing.

I heard snoring and it was coming from Buttercup. SEE TOLD YA SHE WAS TIRED

Bubble yawned sweetly and stated "good night everybody"

"Night" we all said at the same time then Bubble dosed of to a deep slumber.

"well u guys head to bed cuz i am going to bed Night guys" I said suddenly feeling tired.

"Night" they replied back

* * *

**3rd POV:**

Everyone is sleeping sound asleep feeling safe. Buttercup and Butch stirred in their sleep and woke up.

"UGG what time is it" Buttercup whispered so people wont wake up. Her stomached growled "well now i'm hungry...oh well snack time"

She walked into the kitchen to get something to eat.

Butch walked in to see buttercup

"hey watcha looking for" Butch said

"food" Buttercup replied then turned around wide eyed "why the hell r u awake"

"hungry" Butch replied in a bored voice

"well I got chips and soda, I m going back to my room to eat them wanna come" Buttercup offered

"sure why not I am hungry" Butch said as he followed Buttercup into her room

* * *

**Me: finally done, Okay I have got to stop writing stories at 1:00 am**

**Blossom: you should**

**Me: whatever but now it is time for DARES YAHOO**

**Everyone: awww**

**Me: Well Jenny was so kind enough to give me some dare unlike the rest of you people out there so I m letting Jenny do the honors of reading out the dare she sent **

**Jenny: well it is my pleasure ok first up this is what i wrote to tomboygreengurl -I dare blossom to tell the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to her  
I dare bubbles to go bubblevicious sorry don't no how to spell it  
I dare bunny to try to fight against buttercup  
And I dare robin to try to stop buttercup from fighting butch because well we no he did something bad  
I dare the boys to tell every girl on the planet there most embarrassing thing that they ever did-**

**Me: Man I love this girl. Ok blossom what is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done **

**Blossom: do i have to arrg**

**Me: yess or do you want to go back to the mental hospital (no offence to mental people I love you)**

**Blossom: Nothing anything but that. *on knees* Fine ok I was in class in 3rd grade and I was wearing my first training bra but i couldn't stand it so i took it off in class *blushing red***

**Boys:*blushing red and got a nose bleed***

**Me: Ok next Bubble would you be a dear and go Bubble vicious for me**

**Bubble:*giggling* sure *changes into Bitchy mode* WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU BOYS HAVING A NOSEBLEED YOU SON OF BITCHES. I M GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU FOR EVEN LOOKING AT A GIRL.**

**Me: ok Bubble that is enough**

**Everyone: y-y-yes p-p-p-p-lease *scared out of their minds***

**Bubble: STFU *changes back to normal mode***

**Me: note to self don't make Bubble mad on her period**

**Everyone: *nodding their heads***

**Me: ok Bunny try to fight Buttercup**

**Bunny: hell yea action time**

**Buttercup: BRING IT ON**

***3 hours later***

**Me: okay how long is this going take I have to get to bed and you wont like me in the morning**

**Bunny: ok**

**Buttercup: *falls on her face because she was about to punch Bunny***

**Me: ok buttercup you can beat up Butch right now because He was staring at you in the wrong way**

**Butch:*gives me a WTF man Face***

**Me: Stop giving me that look and run**

**Buttercup: BUTCH**

**Butch: gulp AHHHHH!**

**Buttercup: get back her Butch this ain't going to hurt. It is going to hurt so fucking bad**

**Me: Bunny can u try to stop this in 10 minutes**

**Bunny: kay I know how to stop her anyways**

***10 minutes later***

**Me: Bunny you can go now**

**Bunny: Buttercup if you don't stop right now I will tell ur most biggest secret ever**

**Buttercup: *stops in her tracks* you wouldn't**

**Bunny: I got the tape you know**

**Bunny: arrg fine **

**Butch: Thank you so much**

**Me: it is not over yet what r u boys most embarrassing moments**

**Boys: SHIT**

**Mitch: In 5th grade I was called on to answer a math problem I hate and I was so nervous I dropped the chalk and when I went to pick it up my pants fell down and I tripped and fell into the garbage can**

**Everyone not Mitch: O.O...BWHAHAHA!**

**Mitch: STFU *Blushing so hard***

**Butch: Right now when buttercup just beat me up for 10 minutes**

**Buttercup: that is what I though**

**Brick: when I got beaten up by Robin for staring at Blossom**

**Blossom: hey when did he stare at me?**

**Robin: don't ask**

**Blare: I was forced to sing in front of a class for the first time I sang in no emotion and I peed in my pants because I was so nervous**

**Bunny: BWHAHA Srry Srry but BWHAHA**

**Blare: *kisses Bunny***

**Bunny: I still think that is a nice way to shut me up**

**Boomer: When Bubble took my cloths and we traded cloths and forced me out to wear a dress**

**Bubble: But you look so cute**

**Boomer: *blushing like mad***

**Me: well that's it if you guys wanna know Buttercup's secret dare it in the reviews and i will give u guys 1 point and whoever has the most point in the next 5 chapters will be able to let me write any story anytime they want or be in a chapter.**

**Well hope you guys enjoy this put I am dead tired right now so peace**

**Bonus question: 5 points**

**Which anime episode(ppgz) was it when Buttercup Turned Girly?**

**Answer it correctly and u get the 5 points **


	16. EXAMS ARRRG!

**sorry guys but I won't be able to write for about 2 weeks because of state exams I will be back in 2 weeks BTW PLZZ give me some dares because dares are fun any dare would do k. BTW That is for Superstars in the house and for Cinderella Pop star guess what the next chapter is going to be loooong that consists of 3 chapters. hehe just a little preview for u**


	17. Chapter 14

**Hey guess what I am back did you hear about the contest I holding if not go and look on the bottom k? srry for the long wait btw READ THE BOTTOM AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

**Bubble's POV:**

I woke up to find Boomer sleeping next to me on the sleeping bag in my hotel room.

He looked so cute and peaceful.

I shook him gently to wake him up as much as I don't want to. "hey, wake up Boomer, help me wake up everyone while I make breakfast"

Boomer justed groaned and waved at me.

I really needed to get help waking everyone up because nobody is a morning person except for Blossom, but she seemed so tired, it would be hard to wake her up. "oh c'mon please wake up"

I think it worked because Boomer began to stir once again.

Boomer turned from this back to the side and muttered "5 more minute,mommy" sleepy.

I thought about what he said and decided to use it to wake him up. "wake up and help **MOMMY **wake up your brothers and aunts or I will pour cold water on you"

I thinked it worked because Boomer's eyes shot opened after I said that.

Boomer looked freaked out about what I saided. "SAY WHAT NOW!"

I walked around cleaning up the room and answered "you heard me go wake up your brothers and my sisters"

Boomer snapped out of his sleepy state and went to go wake everyone up as I went to go make breakfeast for every which was pancakes, eggs , and bacon.

Blossom and Brick walked out as did Bunny and Blare.

"WHAT ARE WE HAVING, I AM STARVING" they said all together.

I giggled at this."we're having pancakes, eggs , and bacon.

"Did I just hear someone say bacon, eggs and pancakes" Robin walked into the living room with Mitch sleepy walking behind her.

Boomer came out of Buttercup's room. "hey guys look at this"

We all looked up and I stopped cooking. "yea what's up"

Boomer made a come motion and we all followed him into Buttercup's hotel room.

When we got there we all gasped at the scene.

What we saw was Butch sleeping on BC's bed with BC snuggling onto Butches chest.

"awww that is so cute" I squealed.

Blossom smirked evilly "I am going to blackmail her the next time she goes out of the house for a party"

Bunny smiled "get me a pic too"

"arrg I am so out of here" Robin said as she hated romance that didn't involve her in it.

Mitch followed her out "I am going to go talk to her i'll be right back"

* * *

**Mitch's POV:**

I followed Robin out back into her room. "hey Robin"

Robin was sitting in criss cross applesauce with the laptop on her lap "yea what's up" she said not looking up from her laptop

"I just wanted to tell you something" I said as I got on my knees.

Robin looked up from her laptop and gasped "you are not proposing to me are you?"

I looked at her confused and replied "close but no"

Robin had a confused and sad look on her face. "then what is it?"

I grabbed both of her hands and smiled "I love you will you be my girlfriend"

Robin's eyes widened and yelled "YES FINALLY YOU GOT BALLS TO DO IT!"

Everyone came in except for Buttercup and Butch because they were still sleeping. "WHAT IS GOING ON!"

Brick came up to me and patted me on the back "so you finally got the balls to ask her to be your girlfriend?"

I nodded as Boomer and Blare came up to be to congratulate me.

"dude not a wedding" Bunny said laughing and hugging Robin which they both did not like because Bubble's forced them to hug.

Blare was walking out of the room and stopped midway "C'mon lets go wake up the sleepy heads and tell them the news and their sleeping incident"

We all nodded and headed out the door.

* * *

**Princess's POV:**

I am going to kill that Bitch for stealing my husband.

* * *

**Blossom's POV:**

We were all heading to the sleeping teens now.

We walked in to see buttercup still sleeping but Butch was awake.

Butch was sitting on the bed and turned his attention to us. "hey what's up"

"what's up is that Buttercup was snuggling against you this morning" Brick answered with a smart reply.

Butch just shrugged. "so my **girlfriend** can't sleep on me?"

We all had widen eyes and yelled "GIRLFRIEND!" except for Bubble.

"you knew about this" I asked and she shrugged.

"I caught them kissing"

Bunny did a spit take which I had no idea where she got the water from "THEY WERE KISSING!"

Robin choked on her drink which again I have no idea where they got it from "SAY WHAT NOW!"

We heard a groan and a "shut up" from Buttercup who finally decided to wake up. "I'm hungry, Bubble what did you make"

"oh shoot I didn't finish cooking be right on it" Bubbles yelled and raced out of the room before Boomer said "I'll help" and followed her out

Robin started to walk out of the room saying "C'mon lets go eat"

I all nodded because we just realized how hungry we were and we didn't bother getting dressed and was still in our PJ's.

* * *

**Brick's POV:**

"Hey how about we have a little party while we wait for Bubble and Boomer to finish cooking." Butch suggested.

We all shouted "yes" because we were getting kinda bored.

Buttercup went and put on a karaoke song where we had to sing to which was Party in the USA by miley cyrus funny how that relates to us having a party. "okay who's singing"

Bunny raised her hand and started to get the mike to sing in.

**"Party In The USA"**

I hopped off the plane at L.A.X.  
With a dream and my cardigan  
Welcome to the land of fame excess,  
Am I gonna fit in?

Jumped in the cab,  
Here I am for the first time  
Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy  
Everybody seems so famous

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous,  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
And a Jay-Z song was on  
And a Jay-Z song was on  
And a Jay-Z song was on

_[Chorus:]_  
So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be OK  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA

Get to the club in my taxi cab  
Everybody's looking at me now  
Like "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks?  
She gotta be from out of town"

So hard with my girls not around me  
It's definitely not a Nashville party  
'cause all I see are stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune  
And a Britney song was on  
And a Britney song was on  
And a Britney song was on

_[Chorus]_

Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)  
Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)  
Something stops me every time (every time)  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright

_[Chorus 2x]_

"okay who is next" I asked and Bubbles raised her hand "ME ME ME ME ME PLZZZZZ!"

Robin tossed her the mic to shut her up.

"yay" Bubbles jumped up and down." I am going to sing Here's to never growing up by Avril"

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_  
_Singing here's to never growing up_

_Call up all our friends_  
_Go hard this weekend_  
_For no damn reason,_  
_I don't think we'll ever change_

_Meet you at the spot,_  
_Half past ten o'clock_  
_We don't ever stop,_  
_And we're never gonna change_

_Say, oh just say forever, stay_  
_If you stay forever, hey_  
_We can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_  
_Singing here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ***_  
_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,_  
_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_  
_Singing here's to never growing up_  
_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_  
_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

_We live like rock stars_  
_Dance on every bar_  
_This is who we are,_  
_I don't think we'll ever change_

_They say just grow up but they don't know us_  
_We don't give a f**k and we're never gonna change_

_Say, oh just say forever, stay_  
_If you stay forever, hey_  
_We can stay forever young_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_  
_Singing here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ***_  
_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,_  
_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_  
_Singing here's to never growing up_

_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_  
_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

_Say, won't you stay forever stay_  
_If you stay forever hey_  
_We can stay forever young_

_Ohhhhhhh_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_  
_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_  
_I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk_  
_Singing here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ***_  
_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,_  
_When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

_Singing here's to never growing up_  
_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

_Oh woah oh woah ( raise your glass and say )_  
_Here's to never growing up_

"well I am done cooking now" Bubble smiled and threw the mic to me to put back and I did.

**15 minutes later**

We finished eating and were now going to play truth or dare.

* * *

**Me: Hey I am going to end it here. I won't be doing anymore dares because my next story will be a dare one. **

**Boomer: plzz give her easy dares not hard ones**

**Butch: NO WAY GO HARD **

**Boomer: easy**

**Butch: hard**

**Boomer: EASY**

**Butch: HARD**

**Boomer: EAS-**

**Me: SHUT THE HELL UP !**

**Butch: ok fine what crawled up her ass**

**Me: I heard that!**

**Mitch: oh yea this girl does not own anything**

**Me: I wish**

**Blare: yea you wish.**

**Me: One review and you get a cookie and the contest is to figure out what couple in Cinderella pop stars is going first my favorite color, my favorite couple, my favorite puff and ruff. If you get it all right I will write any story you want could even be rated M whatever.**


	18. A LITTLE NOTE FROM ME TO YOU

**TO HATERS:**

**hey guys i just gotten a lot of hate mail about spelling and about that well dude I spelled it correctly cuz I used spell check so back off bitches. If you hate it just don't read it and write mean things about it cuz that start cyberbullying. BTW NOBODY IS PERFECT IF I SUCK I SHOULDN'T UPLOAD IS LIKE TELLING A FAMOUS WRITER YOU SUCK DON'T PUBLISH. I MEAN COME ON BACK OFF. YOU DON'T OWN THIS WEBSITE SO DON'T ACT LIKE A DRAMA BITCH BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE. I HATE BULLYING AND I WOULD DO WHATEVER I COULD TO STOP IT. I CAN'T PM YOU BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT. EVEN IF I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE I COULD TRACK YOU DOWN SO DON'T THINK YOU GOT AWAY WITH IT. BTW YOU ARE ALSO ACTING LIKE A STUCK UP SPOILED BITCH LIKE PRINCESS. I WORK HARD AT WHAT I DO UNLIKE YOU BITCHES WHO ARE LAZY BITCHES WHO HURT PEOPLE'S FEELINGS**

**TO SUPPORTERS:**

**OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS. YOU ARE TOO NICE. YOU STILL LOVE MY STORIES EVEN THROUGH MY FLAWS. I WILL WRITE AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK IF I CAN'T I WILL TELL YOU. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL THE THINGS YOU DO FOR ME. SOMETIMES I HAVE A BAD THINGS HAPPENING WITH MY LIFE BUT YOU GUYS ARE ALWAYS THERE TO HELP ME KEEP ON GOING JUST READING YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY. AS A PRESENT FROM ME TO YOU TELL ME WHAT STORIES YOU WOULD WANT ME TO READ AND I WILL REVIEW ON IT FOR EVERY CHAPTER.**

**HATERS YOU CAN KEEP ON HATING BUT YOU WON'T BREAK ME. I COULD HUNT YOU DOWN MARK MY WORDS. I MAY BE A FBI FOR ALL YOU KNOW. LIKE I ALWAYS SAY WHATEVER YOU SAY COULD COME BACK AT YA. I LOVE KARMA!**

**K BYE**


	19. GIVE UP READ REALLY IMPORTANT!

**Dear Reader, PLEASE READ REALLY IMPORTANT**

**I am sorry but I lost interest in this story and am now giving up on it, but I am going to be writing two new stories soon so keep in touch. BTW sorry about the note last time. I was a bit too dramatic but I was pretty messed up. I mean my mom went to canada my grandma is sick, like really sick and I am getting bullied in school so yea. OK I don't care about the hate mail because you guys are helping me improve and Riely I wasn't talking about you sorry for giving you the wrong idea. I was talking about the people hating and writing mean things and not telling me why I did a bad job.**

**K sorry :(**


	20. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I have been thinking and I thought of starting up this story again. That's one of the reason haven't been uploading and I got summer school and other stuff so I barely got on the laptop this summer. **

**By the way the reason I am starting this again is because Ddd665 was pretty loyal and by the way Ddd665 PM me so we could be BFFS. XD**

**Disclaimer I own nothing**

**Buttercup: got that right**

**Me: shut up -_-**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV:**

Finally it is truth or dare time I have a ton of ideas to use to get revenge. MWHAHAHA! "ok so who goes first" Blossom asked in a calm way which I am surprised at. Bubble jumped up and down yelling "ME ME ME"

We all covered our ears because when Bubbles scream it could break anything "CRASH" "there goes our lamp" Robin said with a not amused face. Mitch laughed and her joke and said "ok go ahead screamer". Bubble stopped jumping and clapped her hands. "yay...wait...hey don't call me screamer" Bubbles pouted.

Boomer just laughed and said "aww you're so cute when you pout". We all stared at him with a blank faced. Bunny shook her head and snapped out of it first "ok... lets start then". Blare nodded his head "yea we should.

Mitch looked at Bubble with a nod for her to begin. FINALLY! Bubble thought about it for a minute then said to Blare "truth or dare? Blare just stated "dare cause I ain't no chicken" without even thinking.

That dude is going to be fucked up, Bubble's dares always involve romance GROSS!

"ok then I dare you to give Bunny a french kiss on the lips" Bubbles smirked. Blare stared in horror at what Bubble dared him to do.

* * *

**Blare's POV:**

I want to kiss Bunny so much, but I am scared she'll hate me or even punch me with a purse like the old lady does whenever I help her cross the street.

Bunny looked so cute. I thought how about I ask her if she was okay with this. I opened my mouth and when I am about to say something, Butch just yelled "HURRY UP SLOWPOKE" I groaned and just slammed my lips onto hers and gave her a french kiss just to get over it and to not have Butch call me a slowpoke for life. Bunny moaned in my mouth.

WAIT SHE MOANED AT THE KISS! SHE MOANED AT THE KISS! WOOOHOOOO!

As much as I hated to I was starting to run out of air so I pulled away and we were both panting. Bubble had a smug look on her face and whispered "thank me later". I just nodded at her as me and Bunny held hands. "ok Blare your turn slowpoke" Butch stated. I rolled my eyes and said "yea yea ok Bunny truth or dare". Bunny was thinking for a bit then she stated "truth".

Ok here goes nothing. "I love you do you love me?" I asked anxiously waiting for her answers while the others "OHHHHH" at what I did" Bunny covered her mouth and nodded her head with tears threatening to come out of her eyes. She jumped on me and gave me a great big hug. It was silence in the room until Bubble clapped her hands together and "awwwww".

"ok so Robin truth or dare" Bunny asked while wiping off her tears. Robin just shook her head and said "you know me long enough that I always choose dare". Bunny then just glared at her and went and sat on my lap with me holding on to her. "ok then, I dare you only wear your underwear during the whole game" Robin just stared at her in shock then sighed "fine".

Robin stripped down to her underwear and I think Mitch got a nosebleed so I gave him a pack of tissues. "thanks man" He took the pack and started to try to stop the nosebleed. Robin seemed angry and I think will take it out on the next person she chooses. "BUTCH! truth or dare" Robin yelled in anger. "dare all the way" Butch said with a smug look. Robin smirked "you asked for it, I dare you to be Buttercup's slave all day"

Buttercup fist bumped Robin "thanks man" "anytime" "lets try this out" Buttercup looked at Butch and commanded "Butch get me and Robin a...What flavor cake do you want?" Buttercup looked away from Butch to Robin "carrot cake" "ok Butch get Me a Chocolate and Mint cake and Robin a carrot cake" Butch just walked into the kitchen and came back with the two cakes. "Thanks man" Buttercup and Robin said at the same time.

* * *

**Butch's POV:**

I came back with the cakes and gave it to them well at least it wasn't that bad. OH SHOOT DON'T JINX IT!

Buttercup came and sat down next to me and started to eat her cake when she turned to look at me and asked "do you want some" I nodded as she fed me some of the cake then she went and sat oh my lap sideways and fed me. "ok, Blossom Truth or dare?" I asked as I chewed the cake that Buttercup fed me. "ewww don't talk to me while chewing and I choose truth" Blossom said grossed out "awww chicken" I teased her "ok so what is the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you?"

Blossom moaned and said " In 6th grade someone cut a heart on my pants for gym and I didn't even know it." (PPGZ episode 36) "oh I remembered that" Buttercup said "that was hilarious". Blossom glared at Buttercup and they both started fighting until Blossom said "ok then if you're so tough truth or dare" "dare bitch cause I ain't no chicken" Buttercup answered. Blossom smirked and had a perverted look on her face "I dare you to let Butch have a fun night".

We all stared at her like she was crazy. I mean seriously this is Blossom the most motherly of them all. I mean WHAT THE HECK! While we were in shock, Blossom whispered to me and Buttercup "Do it later when I get everyone to come to Brick's place." Me and Buttercup had our jaws dropped and were shocked.

Buttercup who was back to her normal self snapped most of us back to normal By saying "ok Brick truth or dare". Brick who was still in shock finally snapped out of it and answered "ummmm...what..oh yea..truth" Buttercup was probably didn't think that Brick will chose truth I mean come on it is Brick.

Buttercup thought for a bit with a pout. "You look so cute when you pout" I whispered in her ears which then she turned bright red and shuttered "o-o-k then d-did you e-ver l-l-ose y-our swim trunks in the ocean?" Brick stared at her in amazed as he asked "how did you know that?" Buttercup stared at him with a blank face "I heard you scream to Boomer Get me my second swim trunks and I also heard girls screaming omg like i need to like find Brick's swim trunks" she answered with a girly voice in the end.

Brick turned red at that and continued the game "ok Bubble truth or dare". Bubble thought for a min then said "truth". Finally a normal one. "ok who do you like?" Brick asked knowing that Bubble love romance and decided to use it as an attack. Bubble turned red in a instance and whispered "B-B-Boo-mer". Boomer stared at her for a few secs then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "finally my baby bro grown up" I said pretending I was crying then I got hit my a pillow thrown by Boomer with a "shut up".

We all laughed and let Brick ask again since Bubble already went "ok Boomer truth or dare?" Boomer answered with "truth" "what is your biggest secret?" "That I like Bubbles but I don't think it is a secret any more". Bubble gave him a peck on the cheek and awwed "awww love you Boomie" Boomer just had a goofy smile on. I saw Buttercup and Robin gag at that so me and Mitch gave then a kiss.

"OK Boomer go" Blare urged. "ok fine Mitch since you're the last one truth or dare" Boomer asked Mitch. Mitch answered with a "dare baby" "I dare you to run around the hotel in your boxers I am still mad at you for taking my octo" "what the hell it is just a stupid squid when you were five arrg forget it I am going to go" Mitch got up stripped down to his boxer and Robin face was so red it could be redder than Brick's hat.

* * *

**Mitch's POV:**

I ran through the whole hotel with girls chasing me. One of them shouted "lets see him naked!" and every other girl said "YEA" I am going to kill you Boomer I am going to kill you.

* * *

**Me: yay I am done and I am back peeps **

**Blossom: did you finish your work**

**Me: I don't have any I just finished summer school WOOHOO and had pizza 4 days in a row YAH!**

**Buttercup: Lucky Bitch!**

**Butch: *eating pizza* **

**Buttercup: *looks at Butch for a sec then jumps on him* Give me that pizza**

**Me: *sweat drops* ok well see you next time**


End file.
